Vinyl
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: He's young, good-looking and just passing through. She's beautiful, kind and someone's mom. Can records and workouts be the key to their happiness? Will it be enough? Or will their relationship fall flat when push comes to shove? My entry in the May to December Romance Contest. E/B *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest**

**Author: OhGeeFantasy**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: He's young, good-looking and just passing through. She's beautiful, kind and someone's mom. Can records and workouts be the key to their happiness? **

**Disclaimer**: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Vinyl**

"Emmett!" I yell up the stairs. "Hurry up, if you still need a ride."

Emmett grumbles as he slowly thumps down each step with his camo backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I've got plans. We need to hurry," I say when his combat boots stop in front of me. He's thirteen and almost my height. His frame is bulkier than mine, but he's not yet cut like I am.

"Gotta hot date?" he asks sarcastically.

I ball up my fist and show it to him.

"Yeah, with your face."

He flips me the bird.

"I'm so scared." Emmett squints one of his green eyes and scrunches his nose. I mirror his look, challenging him to continue acting like a little shit.

I lower my fist. "I'm in a hurry." I grab my keys on the table by the door and walk outside. I yell over my shoulder, "Get in the car, will ya?"

He growls under his breath. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asks.

"You _are _my work."

A few months ago, Aunt Esme called asking me if I'd be available to hang out with my cousin this summer while they vacationed in Europe with some partners from Carlisle's law firm. I was hesitant at first but agreed when she offered me a hefty amount to help cover my lost wages and enough extra to put into savings. So this summer will be filled with carting Emmett around town and making sure he eats, sleeps and does whatever else a thirteen-year-old needs to do to survive the summer months in Forks. All I remember about being Emmett's age is whacking my meat several times a day and sneaking a porn mag or two from my dad's stash for my spank bank. But that was twelve years ago. Once I was in college and met Tanya, I didn't need my hand as much—until recently.

I drop Emmett off at his friend Jasper's and remind him I'll be back to pick him up at five. He mumbles something unintelligible before slamming the door to my Chevelle Super Sport—my baby.

"Ugh." I cringe when the rubber seal on my door doesn't mask the strength of Emmett's departure. He takes off running toward the house before I can get out and beat his ass. "Fucker." I didn't spend a whole year restoring it to its intended glory for some punk ass kid to disrespect it.

My attention is diverted for a moment when I watch a girl with brunette hair open the front door for Emmett. I take one last look at the immaculate, white two-story house with the wraparound porch before putting my car in gear. Jasper's parents must be loaded because I see a Mercedes SUV in the driveway along with a convertible Porsche Carrera.

My phone rings as I'm pulling away from the curb.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You on your way?"

Sam, my best friend from middle school, still lives in this sleepy little town. I was in eighth grade when Mom and Dad moved us to Seattle, but I kept in contact with a handful of my old friends, Sam being one of them. We played every imaginable sport together growing up, so we were naturally closer.

"I'll be there soon. I just dropped Em off at Jasper's house."

"Whitlock?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"His mom is fucking hot! She comes into the pharmacy on occasion, and I always imagine doing her in aisle three." Sam laughs, making me smile.

"What's so special about aisle three?"

"His and hers lube and condoms."

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me."

"Hey! When have I ever not been amazing?"

I roll my eyes at his remark. "Well, at least Emmett is off my hands until five, so you have about six hours to tell me all about your mom-fantasies when I get there."

I hang up with Sam and then start plotting out how I'm going to make Emmett pay for the nasty attitude he's had since I arrived in Forks. I'm mentally picturing a grueling exercise routine. Running at the crack of dawn seems like a good place to start, followed by calisthenics. It might knock him down a notch or two and put my Masters in Physical Education to good use.

.

.

.

Once I get to Pete's Pizzeria, it only takes about five minutes for Sam to tell me how he'd do Jasper's mom. I have to laugh because while he thinks she is hot as hell, Sam only has a few moves, and I doubt those amateur level maneuvers will help him land a hot MILF.

"Dude that would be like dating your Aunt Kate," I tease.

Sam picks up his straw wrapper and throws it at my head, but I bat it away, hitting him in the chest.

"Shut up. And who said anything about dating? I could just hit it and quit it."

I shake my head in disgust as Sam lifts and rocks his hips suggestively.

"Gross, man. Damn gross."

But it is funny none-the-less to picture Sam with a woman his Aunt Kate's age and I rub that fact in his face while we play some one-on-one basketball at the park.

.

.

.

At five o'clock sharp, I'm honking the horn at Jasper's house, waiting for Emmett. When he doesn't show after a few minutes, I get out of the car to retrieve him myself, which pisses me off.

A gentle, warm breeze blows as I approach the house, and I hear Clapton floating in the air. It sounds like vinyl on a turntable, which excites me, and I wonder who loves the same music I do.

I knock softly on the screen door, and it claps as it hits the wooden frame. I shamefully lean closer, peering inside, looking into the dimly lit living area, and it only takes a few seconds before the girl with the long, brown hair walks my way. She wipes her brow with the back of her hand and smiles.

"Hello?" she greets and then giggles.

My words stick in my throat because one, I've been caught peeping in, and two, I'm suddenly mesmerized by her eyes and the warmth that exudes from their depths. They are a mixture of browns with green undertones; they are welcoming. Her eyes twitch and her smile falls, and it's then I realize I'm staring and need to speak.

I clear my throat, swallowing down embarrassment. "Um, yeah ... I'm here for Emmett?" I stuff my hands in the pockets of my athletic shorts. "I'm Edward Cullen, his cousin."

"Oh, yes. The boys are still playing in the woods. Would you like to come inside?"The smile from a few seconds ago returns. She's friendly, and her voice bubbles with happiness.

"Sure, but I told Emmett to be ready at five. Do you know where in the woods they might be? I could just go and get him."

I'm pissed at Emmett for ignoring what I told him when I dropped him off earlier, but yet, I have a strange need to enter this girl's home. It's warm and inviting, just like her eyes.

The song ends and a new Clapton song begins to play. My head turns to where the music fills the room, and my suspicions are confirmed—retro-looking, turquoise turntable spins, the vinyl crackling every so often.

"I'm sure the boys will be back soon. They've been out there most of the day, only coming in earlier for a few bottles of water and a snack." She holds the screen door open and motions for me to step inside. "I think they smelled the cookies baking." The corner of her mouth turns up into a half smile, and I hear a puff of air expel from her nose. "Can I get you a drink while you wait? There's lemonade." I feel her eyes on me as I step through the door. She doesn't move to make a clear path, instead making it so I brush up against her arm as I walk inside.

She smells of perfume, and I draw in a deep breath. She catches me and smiles but it falters a little before she folds her arms into her body as she leads me to the kitchen.

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

The aroma of cookies fills the air, and I see them on a metal stand next to a pitcher of lemonade.

"Have a seat. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

_And it's not a lie._

"I'm in the middle of making dinner. You can keep me company while we wait on Jazz and Em."

Bella opens the fridge, retrieving a bottle of white wine from within. Her flower print sundress swishes as she pivots, turning to the cabinet for a wine glass. Her back is exposed and tan; her shoulder blades move as she pops the cork and pours herself a drink. The slight ridges of her spine are mesmerizing, and my eyes follow the dips and divots until her dress conceals the rest.

It's been awhile since anyone has caught my eye so I clasp my hands together, laying them on the bar, and study her, wishing she had on a more form fitting dress.

"Where are you from, Edward?"

She hasn't turned to me, so I continue to watch her every move. Her head tips back slightly as she takes a sip of her wine. I lick my lips as she sets her glass down on the counter top. Bella opens the door to the refrigerator, putting the bottle back inside and then turns to me.

I reply, "I'm from Seattle."

"What do you do when you're not running around after your cousin?" Her fingers curl around her glass once more, and she walks to the counter where I am sitting and stands in front of me. She smiles and her eyes twinkle in the light.

"I work at a gym back home."

Her eyes fall on my bare arms. The Under Armor tank top I'm wearing doesn't hide the involuntary twitch of my muscled biceps. A lopsided grin tugs at my face when I see her notice, and then her eyes dart to mine like I've caught her doing something wrong.

"Mmmhmm, I see."

I don't take my eyes from hers. "You look fit." I lick my bottom lip and let my eyes drift down her body.

She answers, "We have a home gym."

"We should work out sometime."

She shrugs, making me think she's uninterested.

I'd love to see Jasper's sister in workout clothes. I might not get much accomplished, but it would be well worth the time I would get to spend in the gym with her. This image just might be what wet dreams are made of.

"I don't know." She walks around the counter toward the backdoor. I feel the heat of her stare on my back, and it sends a tingle up and down my spine.

Bella steps outside onto the deck facing the wooded area behind her house. I rock back in the barstool I'm sitting on to see her tugging at a rope attached to a large, loud bell. She stands there, looking off into the distance with her hand shading her eyes. I slide off the bar stool and join her on the deck, but she doesn't notice me until I put my thumb and finger in my mouth, whistling loudly, startling her. I cup my hands around my mouth and yell Emmett's name.

I graze Bella's arm with my hand, and she sucks in a breath. I feel bad for sneaking up on her.

"That should get them hauling ass back here."

I feel my heart beating in the tips of my fingers the second I make contact with the skin on Bella's forearm. She's soft, silky and since I haven't touched a girl in a long time, I really don't want to remove my hand, but I do. Adrenaline shoots through my body when I get a whiff of her perfume once again. My dick starts to come alive but just as quickly deflates as I see movement through the trees. I hear the rustling of leaves as the boys run our way. For a second, I almost think of asking her out for a drink or for coffee, but it's too late.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett says. He has the common sense to look halfway apologetic for not being ready like I told him to be.

I shake my head, and when Emmett turns back to see if Jasper is behind him, I adjust my dick. I see Bella's eyes go wide as she catches me, but I'm not the least bit ashamed.

Bella shakes her head and turns in time for Jasper to kiss her on the cheek. "Sorry, we're late, Mom."

My eyes widen at the realization I have been flirting with the mother of my cousin's best friend.

_She is fucking hot, just like Sam said._

Bella smiles as she wraps her arms around her son, giving him a hug.

I feel awkward, yet for some reason, I don't care. I just hope her husband hasn't witnessed any of my ogling.

While the boys make plans for the next day, I take the opportunity to feel her out. I'm not down with cheating since Tanya thought it was a grand idea to fuck my frat brother at a party. But this girl, this woman, who doesn't look much older than me, is hot as hell, and I find myself wanting to spend time with her, even if she is married. I now understand Sam's fantasies about Bella, but it pisses me off a little bit too. I want to call dibs on her, but that's high school shit. Besides, she's gotta be off the market.

Bella moves to the gas grill, opens the lid and ignites it like a pro. I've always thought that operating the grill was a man's job. Not to be a chauvinist pig or anything, but I love the sizzle of steaks on the hot grate while I enjoy a cold beer, and I want to offer to cook for her, but I don't.

"Maybe you should see if your husband would like to join us in the gym."

"No husband and …" she squints her eyes at me. "I didn't agree to workout with you."

Cocking my brow and side-eyeing the boys to make sure they aren't listening to our conversation, I close the distance between us. I feel the heat emitting from the grill, or maybe it's the girl.

My mouth nears her ear, and I see her eyelids flutter momentarily as I speak. "Then maybe you should agree, and I can show you a few new things." I run my hand lightly down her back and stop just above the curve of her ass. "We could work on your glutes."I hear her suck in a breath and hold it.

Bella turns her head, so she's looking at me, our noses are almost touching. "My ass is just fine."

I waggle my brows once. "I bet it is."

"You're pretty forward."

"And you like it."

She purses her lips together and shakes her head in disagreement.

"All I'm saying is just give me a try. I could teach you a few things," I say, the suggestion in my voice obvious.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why don't you try me?" We both know I'm not talking about exercise

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." She rubs her lips together and a bashful smile ends up on her pretty face.

I fake a smile. I'm disappointed she's not readily agreeing.

"All right then. I'm here all summer." I straighten my back, towering over Bella by at least ten inches, my six-foot-one frame dwarfing and shading her from the heat of the sun. "Call me if you change your mind," I whisper huskily, giving her a wink.

She nods and smooths her hands down her dress. I smile at the way her cheeks suddenly turn rosy, and I know it's not from being in the sun for the few minutes we've been on the deck. "I need to get back inside and grab the meat." She smirks before turning to go inside.

I bite my lip and shake my head.

_Tease. _

I watch Bella slip inside the back door, and I secretly hope she'll change her mind about needing me.

I tell the boys to wrap up whatever they are doing, and then I peek my head in the door before leaving.

I decide to try again, one last-ditch effort. Maybe I'm too forward, but I can't help myself.

"If you're not down for exercise then I'll take you up on that drink. Soon. I'll pass on the lemonade though." I wink and her eyes widen, but before she has a chance to respond, I close the door and leave.

.

.

.

The sun is barely touching the horizon when I wake Emmett to go for a run.

"Come on." I nudge him. "It'll be fun."

"Fuck off."

"If you really have plans to join the military, you'd better get used to this hour."

He groans, reluctantly rolling out of bed.

I already know our jogging route, planning it out as I lay in bed last night, jerking off. I have officially reopened my spank bank with Bella as my first deposit.

I can't get the fact out of my head that she is the mother of a thirteen-year-old. I keep doing the math, trying to ease my guilt of lusting after a woman so much older than I am.

Eleven years or so? Hell, Ashton and Demi made this shit okay. I wonder how long it will take for me to convince her of that fact. I don't need forever, but a summer of fun sounds pretty goddamned good.

Emmett and I jog by the Whitlock house at five-thirty in the morning, and I hope by all things holy that I'll see a glimpse of Bella, but I don't. I mean, I know it's early, but in my head, I picture a light on in the house and a silhouette of her through the window—something, just like in the movies. And when I drop Emmett off before having lunch with Sam, I don't see Bella at the door. I am acting like a pathetic, love-sick kid instead of a man with a degree and a steady job, working his way to owning his own business.

.

.

.

"So, what's the deal with Jasper's mom?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Sam takes an enormous bite out of his slice of pepperoni pizza, smiling like something's funny.

"Curious is all." I mask my underlying feelings for Bella by stabbing a piece of lettuce from my salad bowl and cramming the bite into my mouth.

Sam swallows. "Well, I could tell you that she's the hottest thing that has lived in Forks in years, but I think you've noticed already."

I pinch my brows together like I don't know what my friend is talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me. Yesterday you don't know who that hot piece of ass is, and today you're playing twenty questions?"

I shrug. "I told you I'm just curious, and besides I've only asked one question."

"I'm sure you'll have nineteen more once I tell you what's been going through the gossip mill at work. You know Jessica Stanley is a wealth of information. Even if you don't care to know anything, she tells you anyway." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "But of course I want to know everything about my future fuck buddy." He chuckles.

I clench my fist under the table and clear my throat. I also wipe the eat-shit-and-die look off my face. What I'm feeling is completely irrational, but I can't help how the anger hits me deep in my gut when Sam talks about Bella in a sexual manner.

My voice is strained. "Are you going to fill me in?"

He nods with a devious grin on his face.

Sam starts from the beginning, when Bella and Jasper moved to town. He says her husband left her for a much younger model he knocked up and took off for Paris. Apparently, he hasn't seen Jasper since starting his new family. Sam's not leaving anything out, and I'm almost positive that Jessica has embellished quite a few things, but none-the-less, it still pisses me off.

I've lost my appetite, but I continue to eat, giving me something to focus on as Sam tells me all there is to know about Bella.

.

.

.

It's been uncharacteristically warm in Forks the past week, so the boys have been staying inside Jasper's house, playing video games instead of hanging out in the woods. And every evening when I swing by to pick up Emmett, he's been ready and waiting, which gives me no reason to get out of my car and knock on Bella's door. It really pisses me off that Emmett has now decided, of all times, to straighten up and listen to my threats. Since I never gave Bella my phone number, I need a reason to go to the door, so I can see her.

Now if he'll just revert back to acting like the old Emmett, and quit thwarting my only hopes with my fantasy girl, I'll be happy. I only have five more weeks in Forks and then I'm gone, so I need to make a move because the images my mind has conjured up are killing me.

Straight up, I'm sexually frustrated.

When I close my eyes, all I picture are my hands on her body, showing her how to lift weights correctly. Then watching as her tits bounce up and down as she runs on the treadmill or my eyes lingering on her ass as she stretches when her fingertips touch her toes.

Then my mind goes beyond the workouts.

The X-rated thoughts.

Steamy, hot shower scenes.

My hands, slick with soap, as I run them over her tits, washing off the workout I put her through in the gym. They fit perfectly in my hands and my thumbs glide over her hardened nipples. I picture her head tilting back, letting the spray of the water completely consume her as my lips find the soft skin of her neck.

And then my alarm wakes me.

Another day, another boner.

My dreams never progress beyond a certain point, and I'm desperate. If what Sam told me at lunch the other day is true, it makes me angry. Anyone that could leave Bella is fucking nuts because, in my book, she is the perfect ten.

.

.

.

I hear the roar of his engine before I see his car pull up to drop off Emmett. That cousin of his has been on my mind since the first day I met him. I curse him, out loud, for making my body react in ways I didn't think were possible anymore—not since Demetri.

I know I should have moved as he entered my home that first day, but my body wouldn't let me. I am still stunned by the reaction his brushing up against my arm caused.

Whenever I see him, Edward is always casually dressed in his athletic shorts and a t-shirt, his muscles pumped up and on display for my hungry eyes. He usually looks as if he has just played a game of basketball or participated in some other physical activity. It reminds me of the day we met, his cheeks red from the heat and the fringes of burnt copper hair damp from sweat. The memory of his manly smell, sweat with a spritz of cologne, still causes my toes to curl.

I have always been a sucker for a jock, and I know I was probably unsuccessful at covering my moment of weakness when I shamelessly ogled him.

Edward's meadow-green eyes are what drew me in, but his chiseled jaw with five o'clock shadow was my undoing. I wanted to reach out and touch him—feel if the scruff was soft or prickly under my fingertips. I yearned to feel that sensation again, but I scolded myself for thinking about him in that manner and tucked my hands under my arms after he entered.

Emmett only relays that Edward is the boss of him until his parents get back from Europe and it makes me laugh. On several occasions, I suggest he take it easy on Edward and be kind. It can't be very relaxing for a twenty-something with no kids to handle a teen. But Emmett's been a good friend to my son in the year that we've lived here, helping him adjust to a new school and way of life. I owe a lot to that kid for taking Jasper under his wing, so to speak. So he's a winner in my book. Life in Forks is much different than the lifestyle we were accustomed to in California, but thanks to his best friend, Jasper is doing well, considering his dad had been gone for so long.

Thinking back to that first day Edward brought Em over, I remember his irritation with Emmett, but I also remember his body language and flirtatious behavior and determine he definitely wasn't as annoyed as he wanted to be.

After our initial interaction, I couldn't bring myself to face him, afraid my eyes would linger too long in inappropriate places, or that he would be able to read my thoughts as my eyes drifted over his gorgeous physique. I ended up pouring a glass of wine to keep myself busy. The alcohol should have calmed my nerves, but it didn't, and it was all in vain once I finally turned around.

Demetri has been gone three years and never once has anyone else caught my eye.

Until now.

"Stop, Bella." I chastise myself as I watch from my bedroom window as Edward once again drops off Emmett. I have purposely been hiding upstairs every day this week, looking out over our quaint street knowing that I'll see him. Only after Emmett enters our house and the hot rod rumbles down the street do I go downstairs. I'm protecting both myself and Edward from something I am sure will end badly.

Edward's not-so-subtle hints the other night were flattering and I did get lost in the feeling of being wanted again. Wanted by someone attractive, someone boyish, who had the ability to make me feel ten years younger and more carefree, a man that could help me forget the past few years of hell I've been living—someone to take my mind off the things that sadden me.

But I need to spare us both unwanted drama. This small town is a breeding ground for gossip. In the short time we've been here, a few rumors have made their way back to me via my next-door neighbor, Mrs. Cope. Not one fact has been correct, so I know that starting a relationship with Edward, even just a working one as a personal trainer, will get a few nosey Nellies in this town talking again.

I pull out my cookbook, sit down at my kitchen table overlooking our backyard, and remember the time Garrett, from across the street, knocked on my door offering to shovel snow off our driveway. Apparently the kindness became the subject of gossip, and I, being the seductress that I hear I am, seduced him away from his wife, Kate. Mrs. Cope, thankfully, keeps me apprised of the rumors, and she helps dispel the nastiness around town. The only thing hot and creamy Garrett got from me that day was hot chocolate in a to-go cup. Even if I had been attracted to Garrett, at the time I wasn't ready to date again.

I laugh as I sift through recipes.

As much as this small town appealed to me over a year ago when I was researching new places to move, it has become a pain in the ass. Everyone thinks they know everything about me when in actuality, my previous life is a well-kept secret.

So I keep to myself, with the exception of my friend Bree from the Farmer's Market.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

My head snaps up toward the noise at my back door.

My heart halts at the sight.

I'm relieved when I see Edward's face peering in but embarrassed at the high-pitch yelp that escapes my throat. My fingers clutch my t-shirt over my heart, and I struggle to catch a breath.

The door slowly opens.

"I'm sorry I scared you." His voice soothes. "Are you okay?" Edward kneels down in front of me and pries my hand from my shirt. The green in his eyes darkens with worry.

I nod, swallowing down my paranoia. "I'm fine."

The heat of his hand sears my skin.

He doesn't let go, and I'm thankful.

His touch is welcoming and safe.

"Em forgot his swim trunks, so I brought them over." He holds up a pair of blue hibiscus-print board shorts. He tries to smile but worry shines through.

"Oh. Um, yeah. They changed their minds about the pool today."

Edward lowers our hands to my lap but doesn't let go.

"You sure you're all right? You looked terrified."

I shake my head, contradicting what I was going to say. "I'm fine, really."

Edward's fingers tighten around my hand, and I notice his bicep flex. "You can tell me anything, Bella. I'm a good listener."

At that moment, I believe he is trustworthy. His eyes soften, back to the meadow-green shade I remember from our first day, and he looks sympathetic.

All I can do is nod.

.

.

.

Over the next week, Edward makes a habit of coming to the door to pick up Emmett, and I look forward to seeing him each day. I don't hide in my room in the mornings; in fact, I make sure I am dressed and downstairs when Emmett arrives. I secretly hope Emmett will forget a swimsuit or a PS3 game or something that will bring Edward back sooner. Instead, I get about fifteen minutes of Edward at pick up, and then he fills my dreams at night.

His casual winks when he leaves my house each day are titillating. I feel things in places that haven't been in use for quite some time.

On Friday, I finally get the nerve to ask Edward if he'd like to be my personal trainer. I have given it a lot of thought and have decided to screw the rumor mill.

"Change of heart?" He gives me a cocky smile, but it's completely adorable.

"I just figured I could contribute to your gym fund." I feign innocence.

"Really now?" His voice lowers. "That's awfully sweet of you." He cocks one eyebrow at me, and something from within melts, making me feel weak in the knees. The last few days we've both been playful with one another in a good-humored way, teasing one another about various things. He calls me Vinyl because of my love for old vinyl records. And music is a safe topic, for both of us, but the gym is a close second.

"Well, I did some thinking, and if you want that business to become reality, I can help you add to your savings." I tuck my hair behind my ear and try acting nonchalant, but to no avail.

Edward has confided in me about his goal to open a gym. He has a business plan but no capital to jump start his dream. Me hiring him will help get that going and satiate my craving for him to be in my presence for longer than a few minutes a day.

I can't help my smile when his eyes widen and a cute smirk plays on his face. I want to reach out and caress his cheek, but I don't. I still feel my attraction to him is wrong, odd even. I'm older by thirteen years. Hell, I was Edward's age, twenty-five, when I had Jasper.

Edward outstretches his arm, and I take his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Vinyl," he says, and then we shake on it.

I return his smile.

My stomach bubbles with excitement and the tingling feeling spreads through my body, from the tips of my fingers clear to my toes. This is the first thing I have had to look forward to in a very long time.

.

.

.

"I'm going to take it easy on you the first few days. Get you used to the program." I set my duffel bag on the floor next to the basement steps and retrieve my water bottle.

Bella smirks. "All right, but my endurance level might impress you."

She's across the large, open room that she has designated as her home gym. Bella closes the cabinet door which hides a stereo that she's just turned on and then walks toward my side of the room.

"That smile of yours isn't going to be there once you complete my workout." I take a swig of cool water, trying to mask my smile. I walk to the mats in front of a wall of mirrors and set my water bottle down on the floor. She's standing next to me now and pokes my bicep.

"I thought you were going to take it easy on me, Boss?"

It's crazy, butwhen she calls me Boss, I want to pick her up and throw her over my shoulder like a Neanderthal. Show her who's in charge, show her how I really want to _work her out_.

"You've changed my mind with your admission. I'd like to see your endurance." I raise my eyebrow, wondering if she's really up to the work out I'm about to put her through.

Oh, God, how I'd love to see her stamina—bedroom stamina, but at the moment, I need to try and focus on the workout in the basement.

"Challenge accepted."

I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her, so she's facing the mirror. I stand behind her, and we're both looking at one another.

"Let's do it then." I give her a quick wink.

She peels off her sweatshirt, tossing it to the side, and I'm pumped that I am now able to see each curve on her body. I take a step back, letting my eyes drift down to her black workout pants which are showing off her perfectly rounded ass.

I adjust my dick.

I step forward after not so subtly checking out her ass and admire the pink tank top hugging her torso so tight that nothing is left to my imagination. My fingers twitch when I see the tops of her tits pushed together and spilling out of the low cut of the tank, and I imagine holding them. I put my hands on my hips, so I don't reach out and touch her inappropriately. I need to focus on this workout since that's what she's paying me for.

"Let's get you stretched."

And I am determined to act professionally.

After showing Bella the proper way to stretch before each workout, we get down to business. I am surprised that she's able to keep up even though it's obvious she uses her home gym often. Our hour and a half together ends much too quickly, and she does a great job—never complaining, not even once.

I'm impressed, to say the least.

"Good job, Vinyl," I say, throwing her a towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead and neck.

Oh, her neck. I am fixated on the sweat beads trickling down from her hairline to the crevice at her collarbone and then ever so slowly making a path down between her tits.

She's a little winded but asks, "Same time tomorrow?"

I try to act cool. "Yep."

I can't wait.

God, I still feel her skin under my fingers, remembering how I helped show her the correct way to stretch and then lift weights. I am sure our session in the morning can't come soon enough.

Knowing I will be working out with Bella affects me like drinking a Red Bull. It puts me in such a good mood that Emmett is ready to kill me. Apparently, my jovial mood at what he has determined is the ass-crack of dawn doesn't go over well with him. However, we do go on our morning run, which kills time and leaves less time to countdown until I get to see my workout buddy.

On our runs, I begin asking Emmett questions about the Whitlocks, and he unknowingly feeds me with much-wanted tidbits of their former life. I find out they used to live in Beverly Hills and that Jasper went to a private school. They used to have a maid, a pool and went on trips in private jets. But when I ask about Jasper's dad, Emmett shrugs. I'm not sure if he's keeping it a secret, if he honestly doesn't know or if he is out of breath. Either way, I don't pry. I want to find out why Bella is single and if some of the rumors Sam has told me are true. After spending more time with Bella, I know without a shadow of a doubt that she can't be the reason she's single.

She is perfect.

.

.

.

After a glorious few weeks of working out with Bella, she mentions she wants to add an elliptical machine to her gym. She asks my opinion, and I tell her I'll be happy to go with her to check them out. She seems receptive, and I am elated that I'll be going on a little road trip to Port Angeles with her.

"We could go tomorrow after we drop off the boys."

The drive there will be a dream come true—uninterrupted time with her while the boys are attending Boy Scout day camp.

"Yeah, perfect. Whatever works for you." I zip my duffel bag and pull the strap over my shoulder. We are finished with our session for the day, but I really am not ready to leave. We have settled into a comfortable routine every morning as we work out. While she runs on the treadmill, I lift weights, which is my favorite part of the morning. Why? Because I can't help but glance at her in the mirror to see if she is watching me—and her eyes are always fixated on what I'm , I love the way her tits bounce even though they are tucked away in her brightly colored sports bras.

"I'll drive."

"Should I be nervous?" I tease.

"Only if you are afraid of fast driving and wind in your hair." She ruffles my damp hair, and I smile.

"I'm not afraid of a whole lot. But especially not fast cars and messy hair." I tug at the end of her ponytail.

Laughing, she says, "Then it's a date!" Her eyes widen, and she turns around to retrieve her water bottle. I know exactly what she meant, although, I can't say I'm not disappointed in the fact that it really isn't a date. But, I hope that after some time together, she will see for herself that we are perfect for one another.

Before my alarm buzzes, I'm up and ready for my run. I'm feeling like a nice guy this morning, so I let Emmett sleep in and go without him. I figure he'd throw a bitch-fit if he had to run the few extra miles I've decided to add on today since I have nervous energy to burn. I was wake most of the night, thinking about how, in a few short hours, I'd be spending time with Bella, and my anxiety is through the roof. My run takes longer than expected, and when I get home, I'm rushing to get Emmett ready for camp and myself ready to leave town.

"Here. Take a shower and eat this. We gotta go." I shove a Pop-Tart in Emmett's hand and then run downstairs to the master suite to take my own shower. It doesn't take long to wash and get dressed since I always wear the same thing: a pair of athletic shorts, t-shirt and a baseball hat. But I make sure my facial hair is trimmed perfectly since I've noticed Bella's eyes lingering on my face at times, and then I splash on my favorite cologne.

The drive to Port Angeles is perfect. There's too much road noise to talk with the Carrera top down, so Bella turns up the stereo, letting the Blaupunkt speakers thump as she presses the pedal to the metal. I can tell which songs she likes the most when she smiles and bobs her head to the beat. Occasionally she sings; although, I can't hear her from the excessive wind noise. She does, however, have on a tank top and a flowy, above-the-knee skirt that catches in the wind every now and then, which keeps me more than entertained. And at one point, as her hair swirls around her face, she reaches over to take my hat off my head and puts it on hers. She looks fuck hot in her Ray Bans with the bill of my hat facing backward.

I have to do a discreet dick adjustment.

My big ass smile hasn't fallen from my face once from my face since we left Forks.

"We're here." She pulls into the parking lot where she wants to buy her elliptical and turns off the car.

We unbuckle our seatbelts, and I notice her long dark hair is tangled under my hat and a few strands are stuck to her lip gloss. I reach over, gently swiping the hair from her mouth with my index finger. Bella licks her lips—looking sexy as hell— before reaching for her purse between my legs.

_Umpf_.

Her arm brushes along the bare skin of my inner thigh.

"Sorry," she says and then opens her door.

_I'm not sorry._

Another dick adjustment and I'm out the door, jogging next to her as we head inside.

"How can I help you?" says a voice from the back of the store.

I see a salesman start walking our way.

"Just looking." Bella tells the guy.

He's close enough to us now that I see his name is Riley. He disregards Bella's dismissal and starts talking to her. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

"You don't look like you need any of this equipment." He chuckles, eyeing her body.

Bella makes a nervous noise and rolls her eyes so only I can see and walks to a different machine. I'm a few feet away, tapping my foot. My teeth are sunk into the side of my cheek as Riley follows closely behind her. I quickly follow behind him.

Bella asks my opinion about each machine on display, but Riley butts in each time before I can open my mouth. His tone is flirty, too flirty for a salesman, and I'm fighting to hold my tongue.

"Here's one you might like." Riley motions toward a machine. "This one is on sale but …" he touches the back of her arm. "I can sweeten the deal a little more if ..."

_And I lose it._

I close the distance between me and the jackass before he can finish his sentence. "Get your damn hands off her."

Riley puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, man. Didn't know she was taken. No ring. No harm."

I push my chest out, and I'm ready to go another round with this asshole except Bella stops me.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella says, brushing her hand against my upper arm.

I point my finger at Riley. "No, it's not. He's a fucking dick."

I'm shaking my head, and my adrenaline is flowing through my veins as I give Riley the death stare.

"Let's go," Bella says, taking a hold of my wrist. I can't even enjoy her touch because I'm ready to punch Riley in his face.

When we get back to the Porsche, I open Bella's door then take a few deep breaths to calm myself as I walk around to my side. Bella has her hand on the key, but she doesn't start the engine. "Hey, thanks for that back there." She gives me a small smile, rubs her hand over my knee. "He was a jerk."

"He should be fired." I squint my eyes wishing I could still pound the asshole into the ground. "But I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

She shakes her head and smiles bigger. "You didn't. He deserved it."

We end up at Sears where we buy the perfect piece of equipment and set up a delivery time. Bella suggests we walk around the mall and have some fun before heading back to Forks.

I like shopping with Bella. We mostly window shop, but she decides she needs a new pair of shoes, so we end up in a department store. I'm trying to help her make a decision, but she shakes her head at each pair of shoes I pick up.

"Oh, come on, Vinyl, these are perfect to wear grocery shopping."A pair of very sexy, black, six-inch fuck-me-heels dangle from my finger in front of her face.

"Be for real," she laughs and then slaps at my shoulder.

"I'm totally freaking serious. You need these."

I am _completely _serious, but she thinks I'm joking. I imagine them on Bella's feet, accessorizing a little black piece of lingerie hugging her body. I close my eyes and picture it, her tits bulging out the top and her ass peeking out the bottom.

"Edward?" Bella nudges me with a finger to my arm.

"What? Oh, shit." I look down at my crotch, and Bella giggles, covering her eyes with her hand.

I find a chair close by because the boner in my shorts is out of control. Thankfully, Bella acts like nothing is wrong and takes a seat next to me, motioning for the sales girl.

When we leave the store, I'm carrying a bag with two pairs of flats.

Bella taps the bag in my hand and then tilts her face up to mine. "Now, those I can wear grocery shopping."

_Total buzz kill. _

My day with Bella is about over, and my mood starts to shift. I tell myself I'll see her in the morning for our workout and then again tomorrow afternoon when the elliptical is delivered. I lean forward to crank up the tunes and then let my head rest against the back of the seat, enjoying the scenery to the left of me: the dark-haired beauty with my hat on her pretty, little head, wiggling to melodic tunes.

_Now that's a gorgeous sight_.

.

.

.

Emmett and I are in desperate need of food, so we drag ourselves to the grocery store. I'm slacking on the 'keeping the kid nourished' part of the deal since our fridge is almost empty.

We drive the side streets, enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon and happen to pass the Whitlock house. I won't say it's by accident either. I tend to opt for this route when I can, feeling closer to Bella since we had decided to take the weekends off.

I miss seeing her.

Sunday afternoons in Forks are laid back. Families play Frisbee in their front yards. Couples hold hands while walking on the sidewalks, and impromptu football games are being played in the park. I am caught up in the tranquility of life, remembering how much I enjoyed the homey feel when I lived here. It's a far cry from the hustle and bustle of Seattle. I suddenly have the urge to move back, but part of me says it's not for any of the things I've just mentioned.

We pull into Newton's, and I notice Bella's Porsche at the diner next door. For a second, I get excited, thinking I'll grab a couple of milkshakes so I can bump into her. But then my stomach clenches, and the fine hairs on my neck stand on end. She steps out of the door with a man next to her, and he has his hand on the small of her back. He's wearing a suit, and she's in a sundress, the one she was wearing the first time I met her.

She's smiling.

They look friendly, and my emotions are raw. My hands tighten around the steering wheel, anger building at seeing another man touch her. It takes me a few seconds to realize just how stupid I'm acting, so I take a few deep breaths and swallow my wrath.

I park the car and tell Emmett we need to hurry and do the shopping because we have another stop to make before going home.

.

.

.

After dinner, I leave Emmett in front of the TV watching Man vs. Wild. I need to see Bella, but I don't tell him that's where I'm going. I know he'll tell Esme and Carlisle that I have the hots for Jasper's mom or some shit like that. He's already questioned me a couple of times about coming up to the house to pick him up when he's always ready and waiting. He might be smarter than I am giving him credit for, but for now, I'm keeping him in the dark. Since I have scheduled workouts with Bella, it's much easier to skate around Emmett's questioning.

I pull up in front of Bella's house and cut the engine of my Chevelle. Both her cars are in the drive with no extras hanging around, meaning the person I saw her with today probably isn't here.

I jog up the stairs. Another vinyl record is playing, and the thumping in my chest goes crazy. I know she's near, and I'm nervous. I look down at the gift I bought her after Emmett and I finished grocery shopping. The evidence of my nerves shows in the sweaty palm print on the front. Finally I take a deep breath and it does the job I intended, chasing away some of the apprehension. Just as I raise my fist to knock, the door opens.

Words don't describe her beauty.

That same flower print dress teases me. It conceals what I now know hides underneath: delicate curves, tight stomach, an innie belly button that my tongue yearns to explore, toned legs I want wrapped around my waist, and an ass as round as a ripe peach.

"Hi."Bella looks happy yet confused.

I stand there for a second, tapping the gift in my hand, forgetting the words I had planned on saying to her.

"Um, hi." I rock from foot to foot. My nerves once again returning when I see her.

"Are you okay?"

"May I come in?"

She nods and opens the screen door for me to enter. The tunes are slow, and the crackles echo from the record player, reminding me of the reason I came over in the first place. Actually, the reason I _concocted_ in order to see her this evening.

I hand her the album I bought earlier. It's one of my favorites; we talked about a few of the songs on the album when I first started coming around.

She smiles. "Thank you."

She turns the record over, scanning the songs on the back cover. "You didn't have to do this. I was plan…"

"I wanted to."

Bella's eyes dart to mine, and I see something in them for the first time. Something she's hidden from me.

Need?

Want?

She takes a step back and turns. I take a step forward, gently turning her back around to face me. My arm settles at her waist, pulling her into my chest.

We're touching.

_Finally._

Appeasing a small part of my craving for her.

Her tits rise and fall with quick breaths and one hand pushes on my chest.

"Don't," I say. Covering her hand with mine.

She feels so small in my arms.

"Please, stop fighting this."

Bella knows what I mean; I can see it in her expression. We've had a connection since the first time we met.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. I see wetness form in their corners, and her lashes become damp. I release the hand on my chest and gently wipe at one eye, and then the other.

I tilt her chin up when I finish.

"Open your eyes, Vinyl."

She's fighting with some kind of demon; maybe it's the age thing—or the husband leaving thing. But I don't give a damn in this second; I need her to know I want her just as much as she seems to want me.

"I can't pretend anymore." My voice pleads.

She shakes her head faster. "It's not even worth trying. One of us will end up hurt."

I lower my head and close the distance between my mouth and her ear. "Who says?"

My lips make contact with the soft skin on her neck. I blindly take the record from her tight hold and toss it as her hands grip the sides of my shirt.

Her knees buckle as she gives in, and I grip her tighter around the waist, pulling her back up.

"I've got you."

"We shouldn't." She protests once more although, this time does not sound as convincing as the first.

My mouth hovers on her neck, breathing her in, and then I start kissing a path to her collarbone. "Is there someone else, Vinyl? Someone you're not telling me about?"

I need to know that the guy from the diner today means nothing to her.

"There's no one else," she whispers.

"Tell me you feel this. Tell me you want me too." My hands are greedy; one falls to her ass cheeks while the other one roams the edges of her backless sundress, dipping inside.

Bella whispers, "Jasper. He's in the other room."

My reply comes out harsher than I intend. "I don't give a shit."

Our lips barely touch, the heat of our breath mingles and a shiver runs up my spine when we stare into one another's eyes. It seems like hours because I'm lost in the depths of her beauty, not believing this moment is real. Bella brings me back to the present as she tips her head forward, initiating the kiss; her lips are like satin, and her tongue is sweet like cotton candy, as I taste her for the first time. The heat of her body penetrates me, soldering more than just a physical connection. It's emotional, and the pang in my heart subsides. My hand skims her back until my fingers are laced in the hair at her nape; my other arm, resting at her waist, pulls her tighter. Our quickening breaths escalate the kiss, and I feel her melt into me. Our tongues tangle and sync, exploring and finally settling into a languid rhythm. Her hands brush a path up the middle of my back and rest between my shoulder blades, her nails biting into my skin.

The urge to take more overcomes me, and I turn us so she's now pressed up against the wall by the front door.

"You're so fucking gorgeous."

We're close, not a wisp of air between us. I'm so fucking hard, and my dick strains at my waistband. She feels all of me and whimpers.

I deepen the kiss and both my hands grip her ass, lifting her up so her legs wrap around my waist and her arms circle my neck.

I can feel the heat from her pussy through our clothing. My dick presses right where I know she wants me.

"You like this?" I tilt my hips forward, applying more pressure between her legs.

Her answer is a strangled moan as it escapes her throat.

"You're killing me. I can't stop thinking about you." I say between hot, wet kisses.

"Edward," she says all breathy, and her hands grip the hair at my scalp. Her hips swivel, and I know she wants more.

"That's it." I coax her. "That feels so fucking good."

She shakes her head. Our mouths are open, and our lips are touching, but we're just breathing each other in, feeling the connection of our bodies for the first time.

My eyes close, and I'm lost.

I'm so fucking lost in this girl that I can't tell if I'm coming or going. She's doesn't realize that she has created a permanent spot inside my heart, residing there and with every beat of my heart, she embeds herself further.

Her hands cup my neck, and her thumbs smooth over the hair on my jaw.

"I've wanted to do this since the day you knocked on my door." And then she gently bites at my jaw and licks a line from my jaw to my chin. It sends chills through my entire body.

Then we hear a loud noise from the other room, and it's over. She untangles her legs from my body and pushes at my chest.

She takes a step to the side and straightens her dress. Her voice is but a whisper. "We can't."

I step in front of her."You keep saying we can't, but you don't mean it." I shake my head and skim her flushed cheek with my knuckles. "Meet me somewhere. Tonight." It's not a question.

Bella exhales deeply, her chin drops and she chews at her bottom lip. The blood that was violently swooshing through my veins slows. I see something in her eyes, and the hope I had a few seconds ago wanes. My arms fall from her waist, and I start to back away. My hand grips the doorknob and I'm about to turn it when she finally nods and my fucking heart beats once again.

"The park? Text me when you can get away, and I'll meet you there."

I bend down, capturing her lips once more with mine.

"Vinyl." I tip her chin up so she's looking directly into my eyes. "See you soon."

.

.

.

Hours pass slowly, and I start losing hope in the anticipated text message. I mull over the kiss, the touches and the way Bella looked in my arms. The energy of the moment has me gasping to catch a breath.

"Fuck."

I rip my t-shirt off and grab for my headphones, so I can go for a run. I need to clear my head, pound the pavement and push the fact that Bella probably isn't going to contact me, out of my mind.

When I leave the house, I contemplate taking the same route as Emmett and I jog in the morning, but I think better of it since it will take me by the Whitlock's. I don't trust myself not to stop and throw pebbles at her bedroom window or knock at her door, beg her to meet me and to give me, us, a chance.

Not even when Tanya and I split did I feel the desperation I'm feeling right now.

The longing to touch Bella is too much, and I ball my fists and pump my arms faster, sprinting, pushing myself harder than I ever have.

I end up at the park.

I pullthe headphones off my ears, letting them rest around my neck and walk in the dark over the freshly cut grass, circling the park until my heartrate returns to normal. I'm acting emo and shit, so I need to go home and forget about what could have been.

I'm about to leave when I notice Bella's convertible in the parking lot. I quickly grab for my phone and check for missed calls or texts, but there aren't any. The glow of Bella's phone illuminates her face, and I wonder if she's debating whether or not to contact me?

I take a seat on a bench in a darkly-shadowed area of the park. My view is perfect, but unless Bella's looking for me, she won't notice I'm here. I grip my phone in my hand, willing it to ping or ring and let me know she wants to meet. But the phone does neither, and after five minutes the little shred of hope seeing her here gave me is snuffed out.

I sigh, resigned to the fact that Bella can't or won't take the chance on us becoming something wonderful.

I stand and start to pull my headphones back on my ears when my phone starts playing the song '_Wonderful Tonight'_, and the photo I secretly snapped of Bella laughing lights up the screen.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her voice is soft and sweet.

"About time, Vinyl." I tease, but neither of us laughs.

I watch as she drags her fingers through the front of her hair.

"I um. I didn't know if I should call."

"You had me worried." My legs feel weak, and I decide to sit back down. "You letting me down easy? Or …" I rub my hand over my face before continuing. "You gonna meet me tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me something." The sound of her taking a deep breath doesn't ease my mind. It puts more doubt out there and my chest tightens. "Why'd you drive to the park if you don't wanna see me?"

Her breath hitches, and she looks around, scanning the desolate grounds. "How'd you know?"

"I went for a run." I stand. "Look straight ahead."

Her head quickly snaps forward, and I lift my hand, unsure if she can see me because she doesn't wave back. Silence lingers, and for a minute, I think she ended our call.

Finally, I hear her suck in a breath and she speaks. "I see you."

"Do you really wanna see me? Or should I go on home?" I can't go toward her car until she answers my question.

"God, yes, I want to see you. I fucking always want to see you. That's the problem."

"That doesn't seem like a problem. It actually sounds pretty fucking good."

"Edward, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of me?"

I see her shake her head, and this time I start walking.

"Yes. I mean, no. I'm afraid of you leaving."

"I won't."

"You will. You're young."

I pick up my pace, jogging until I'm standing just a few feet in front of her car. I deliberately raise my phone and hit end on the call, all without removing my eyes from hers.

The moonlight captures Bella's beauty, holding her in the softness of its illumination. Her eyes sparkle like stars when she tips her head up to greet me, and I see tears making them glisten.

I toss my phone in the car and open her door. I squat down next to her, and she swivels in her seat.

"You have dreams," she says sadly.

My hands cup her face, and I bring her lips close to mine.

"My dream is you, Vinyl. My goddamned dream is you."

**A/N: **

**Thank you to my beta's Sunflower Fran and NChanted by Twilight. I couldn't have done this without you.**

**I appreciate those of you who voted for this story and left such sweet reviews. I do plan on writing a few more chapters in the near future so stay tuned.**

**Xo,**

**OhGee**


	2. Chapter 2

***Waves* It's been a while since I've posted anything and I'm going a little stir crazy. I was going to wait until this story was completely written before I posted but I just couldn't. Let me know what you think because I have two more chapters ready and I'm anxious to post them too.**

**Thank you to my two beta's Sunflower Fran and Tracy NChanted by Twilight. Each one beholds a special talent and I'm honored to have them on board. Hugs.**

**Previously**

I'm about to leave when I notice Bella's convertible in the parking lot. I quickly grab for my phone and check for missed calls or texts, but there aren't any. The glow of Bella's phone illuminates her face, and I wonder if she's debating whether or not to contact me?

I take a seat on a bench in a darkly-shadowed area of the park. My view is perfect, but unless Bella's looking for me, she won't notice I'm here. I grip my phone in my hand, willing it to ping or ring and let me know she wants to meet. But the phone does neither, and after five minutes the little shred of hope seeing her here gave me is snuffed out.

I sigh, resigned to the fact that Bella can't or won't take the chance on us becoming something wonderful.

I stand and start to pull my headphones back on my ears when my phone starts playing the song '_Wonderful Tonight'_, and the photo I secretly snapped of Bella laughing lights up the screen.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her voice is soft and sweet.

"About time, Vinyl." I tease, but neither of us laughs.

I watch as she drags her fingers through the front of her hair.

"I um. I didn't know if I should call."

"You had me worried." My legs feel weak, and I decide to sit back down. "You letting me down easy? Or …" I rub my hand over my face before continuing. "You gonna meet me tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me something." The sound of her taking a deep breath doesn't ease my mind. It puts more doubt out there and my chest tightens. "Why'd you drive to the park if you don't wanna see me?"

Her breath hitches, and she looks around, scanning the desolate grounds. "How'd you know?"

"I went for a run." I stand. "Look straight ahead."

Her head quickly snaps forward, and I lift my hand, unsure if she can see me because she doesn't wave back. Silence lingers, and for a minute, I think she ended our call.

Finally, I hear her suck in a breath and she speaks. "I see you."

"Do you really wanna see me? Or should I go on home?" I can't go toward her car until she answers my question.

"God, yes, I want to see you. I fucking always want to see you. That's the problem."

"That doesn't seem like a problem. It actually sounds pretty fucking good."

"Edward, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of me?"

I see her shake her head, and this time I start walking.

"Yes. I mean, no. I'm afraid of you leaving."

"I won't."

"You will. You're young."

I pick up my pace, jogging until I'm standing just a few feet in front of her car. I deliberately raise my phone and hit end on the call, all without removing my eyes from hers.

The moonlight captures Bella's beauty, holding her in the softness of its illumination. Her eyes sparkle like stars when she tips her head up to greet me, and I see tears making them glisten.

I toss my phone in the car and open her door. I squat down next to her, and she swivels in her seat.

"You have dreams," she says sadly.

My hands cup her face, and I bring her lips close to mine.

"My dream is you, Vinyl. My goddamned dream is you."

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 2**

I'm Edward's dream?

His strong hands hold my cheeks while piercing green eyes swallow me. I'm swimming. Correction, I'm drowning in the look on his beautiful face, flailing in his declaration. His eyes say more than his words, and his touches scream louder. I can't speak. I'm stripped of all sensibilities when his thumb smooths over my cheek bone and his mouth parts.

His lips are inches away, and I feel his breath on my face tickling my skin.

I fall into Edward's embrace, his kiss and his promise of not leaving me. Our tongues twist and explore. Teeth nip; lips suck. My skin ignites with his fingers on me.

We're ravenous.

I'm pulled from where I'm sitting and pushed up against the side of the car, Edward's weight keeping me there. His hands roam my sides and then sweep under the swells of my breasts. My fingers grip his hair, holding on for dear life, silently begging for more. And he knows. Like a needle in the grooves of spinning vinyl, he plays me, making me spin until I'm lost.

The heat between us burns like wildfire and then cools almost instantly as my head catches up and fear sets in. Us never becoming more than friends, chills me to the bone.

I feel Edward's promise of never leaving me is a long shot at best. I'm an iceberg in a dark, vast, frigid sea, and the thought sends shivers up my spine.

A tear rolls down my cheek.

While I want more than anything to be his girl, I'm a mature woman who has responsibilities. I'm not some young play thing who can act recklessly like a college kid at a frat party.

I'm a mother.

I'm thirteen years older than the boy.

I'm set in my ways.

I don't party. I'm responsible.

I don't go out, and I sure as hell don't sleep around.

I break our connection, my chest heaving from a near breathless kiss, and I let my eyes fall to the ground.

"Don't pull away."

Long fingers lightly tip my chin, so I'm looking back into his mesmerizing green eyes. Edward traces my jaw until he's cupping my face in his palm. His expression turns soft, his eyes scanning mine, and I see him swallow hard, like he's nervous. His lips once again brush against mine, which leave girlish tingles on my overheated skin and butterflies in my stomach. For a moment, I let him kiss me.

I grip his waist and soak up the kiss. My eyes falling closed once again at the sensation of his touch.

I want him, so for these few seconds, I don't fight my mixed feelings.

It's been too long since someone has taken me in their arms, holding me flush to their bare chest, touching and taking their time with me.

But I'm scared to have my heart broken. I know I won't survive again.

Lost love is heart wrenching, and I know that firsthand.

Being Edward's friend has been working fine for me, but now, with the reality of what happened at my house by my front door and here in the parking lot, I'm not sure friends will be enough.

Edward ends the kiss this time.

"You scared me, Vinyl. I didn't think you'd let me kiss you again."

My voice comes out as a whisper. "I want you, Edward, but …" I wipe my kiss swollen lips with my fingertips, imagining how lonely they will be when Edward realizes I'm not the one for him and he leaves Forks.

"Is this about my age?"His hands slide down my arms until he reaches where my fingers are clutching his sides. "Or Jasper's dad?" He takes my hands in his, linking our fingers. "I won't leave you." His brow crinkles; worry still mars his face. He's beautiful in the moonlight; his copper hair shines damp from his run and the outline of his muscled arms and cut chest are exquisite, but even his beauty doesn't quell my fears.

Those attributes make it worse.

"No one knows about my past. Even Jasper doesn't know everything." I frown and bite the inside of my mouth, remembering why I came to live in Forks in the first place.

"I thought you trusted me?"

I nod because I do, but I'm not ready to divulge my secrets tonight.

Not even to Edward.

"I do trust you, but I don't want to talk about it—not right now," I say, releasing our hold and returning to inside my car. I don't want him prying, and I don't want to lie, so I change the subject. "I can give you a ride home if you'd like."

Edward's large frame towers over the car; his hands dangle at his waist in defeat. "If that's all you're going to offer me tonight, I'll take it." He winks at his attempt to lighten the mood. I know he means information, but I can't help but think of something else he would be willing to take from me. Edward rounds the car to the passenger side to get in but pauses.

"What if I don't want to go home just yet?" The timbre of his voice is low and sexy rattling the space between us. Tingles crawl achingly slow from my toes to my center and then to my head making me dizzy.

I shrug. I'm not sure where else we can go when most places in Forks are closed already, and besides, he's not wearing a t-shirt. If I bring him back to the house at this hour then Jasper will question where Emmett is.

This thing simmering between me and the handsome boy securing himself into my passenger seat is going to turn my world upside down. I just know it will.

I turn the key to the ignition and look into the eyes of the person that I hope will not be my next heartbreak.

I take a deep breath, giving my head some much needed oxygen and then let the breath out slowly through pursed lips.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. I'm driving."

He leans over the console and before I have a chance to back out of the parking spot, his fingers gently wrap around my neck, pulling me to him. His lips barely touch mine, and I feel warm breath as he whispers.

"I think this car is way too small for what I have in mind, but I can sure try what I've wanted to do since I first met you." He pauses, scanning my eyes. The look in his eyes is full of hunger and desire. "Your bed would be most perfect though." He kisses me again. Heat and fire burn every inch of skin as his tongue worships my mouth. I whimper as his fingertips scorch a path along my collarbone. He then makes a line to the middle of my chest, stopping only when he reaches the edge of my dress. Wetness between my legs dampens the cotton covering me.

I shake my head. I'm delirious with desire and confused at how we are here together, not in the park, but here in this moment, trying to become more.

"I'm hoping I can change your mind, Vinyl." His finger wiggles, tugging at the fabric of my dress.

"You have." I cover his hand, the one teasing my breasts again. "I want you. I want you so bad," I whisper as I squeeze my thighs together to tamp down the ache of him not touching me there. I need him in more than one way.

Physically and emotionally.

"But I need to get home. I've been gone too long, and you can't come with me."

My phone rings, startling me. I fumble to find and answer it.

"Hey, baby. Is everything okay?"

Jasper's not used to me being gone for more than an hour or so unless I check in with him. He's assumed the role of protector and man of the house since Demitri's been gone.

I suck in a breath when I feel Edward's hand on my knee; his fingers inch up under my dress, bunching it as his hand slides up my thigh leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll be home shortly." I end the call with Jasper just as he hooks a finger into the edge of my panties. Edward's tongue darts out moistening his lower lip; his eyes are hooded, his voice low and raspy when he speaks.

"I can't wait much longer." And his finger finds me wet and needy. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you in the gym?"

It's a rhetorical question, but I answer by shaking my head. I don't want him to stop, yet we can't do this here. There's nothing I'd like more than for him to ravage my body, but now isn't the right time.

"I need to get home." It kills me to speak those words when all I want to do is hop over the console and take what he's willing to give. Instead, I run my fingers through the hair just above his ear. Edward leans into my touch and reluctantly uncurls his finger from my sodden panties, giving me a smile and a wink.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

I nod. "Don't you know by now how much I look forward to my personal trainer making me hot and sweaty?" I return his smile, and he laughs.

Edward nods giving me a wicked grin. "You better be ready for me."

And I know tomorrow's session will be much hotter than ever before.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**xo**

**OhGee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sunflower Fran and Tracy NChanted by Twilight get all my love for beta'ing this shtuff. All mistakes are mine.**

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 3**

The drive to my house is too quick. I need more time with Bella, but she tells me I can't come over. I completely understand; we should keep whatever this is between us a secret for the time being, especially from the boys. But I want nothing more than to spend more time with her—and lying in her bed showing her how much she means to me sounds like a good place to start.

"Here we are," Bella says quietly as she pulls into the drive. A hint of a smile plays on her face; the smile I return mirrors hers.

"Can't wait until tomorrow."My fingers touch her cheek, and my thumb lightly strokes over her bottom lip. "I won't sleep, you know."

Bella's eyelids flutter, and she leans toward me, nodding."Me either. Kiss me?"

She didn't have to ask.

I wasn't leaving this car without claiming her sweet mouth one more time—I'll need something to hold me over until I see her again.

Tomorrow—it's our beginning, a continuation of the feelings we've bottled up and hidden for weeks.

I tug on her bottom lip as I end the kiss. "I'll see you in about …" I look at my phone seeking the time. "Ten hours?"

"Too long," she whines, teasing.

"Want to join me and Em at the crack of dawn for a run?"

She shakes her head. "I like my sleep."

"Then I'll see you at ten."

"Make it nine?"

Our smiles match again, lighting up the night and the space between us. I give her one last kiss, a chaste one on her cheek, before leaving.

.

.

.

"Where've you been?" Em asks as I step inside the house.

"You know I went for a run," I say as a surge of guilt washes over me.

It's not as though I have to answer to Emmett, the little shit, but I do anyway and I realize for the first time Bella and I will be hiding our relationship, at least for awhile.

"Wasn't that Ms. Bella's car outside?"

"Yep." I walk toward my temporary room—Esme and Carlisle's—and shove my shorts down my legs, kicking them into the corner.

I need a shower.

A cold one.

Emmett stands at the bedroom door, leaning against the frame, watching me as I enter the ensuite bathroom. I take off my underwear and then turn on the shower.

His loud voice calls out, loud and strong, and I hear him over the spray of the water. "You like her."

It's not a question.

I scrub my hand over my face, the scruff scratching my palm. "We're friends, of course I like her."

"You know what I mean, Edward. I'm not stupid. I really don't care either way. But it's kinda cool that Jasper and I could be related. We're like bros, ya know?"

I curse to myself and test the water before entering. Have I been so transparent that two thirteen-year old boys have noticed the way I look at Bella? I roll my eyes at the thought. Part of me doesn't care, but a part of me does. I don't want Bella to suffer the rumor mill because of me, and I definitely don't need Emmett and Jasper being the embers that ignite the flame. I thump my head against the shower tile and sigh.

"Go to bed, Em. Five o'clock will be here before you know it." I try diverting his attention to our morning run because I need some privacy so I can relieve my dick.

"Night."

I'm left alone to take care of business except my head is clouded. I'm reeling from kissing Bella but then negative thoughts take over—I'm thinking too much. It seems as though thinking is all I've done since I've met Bella. However, tonight, I really contemplate what it will mean for us to be a couple.

At first, I really didn't imagine much beyond the point of taking her sexually in every position imaginable, especially me fucking her from behind on the treadmill. That image kills me every day when I see her work up a sweat in the gym.

I admit I was a little, okay a lot, infatuated with Bella, and my intentions started with a need to conquer—it was about the conquest. But the more time I spend with Bella I realize she is more, much more, than I ever expected. The easiness between us is something I've never felt before. The world fades when we are together. I never want to leave her house when our workout session is over, so I strike up conversations which I know will last awhile. Things I know she's interested in: gardening, music, and food. I've even asked for a suggestion for a good meal to fix for me and Em since we have been living on pizza and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches this summer.

I never intended on following through with actually fixing something that would take me hours, both grocery shopping and then preparing, but it was my way of securing more time with her. It was cute though as Bella searched a handwritten three-ring binder filled with her favorite recipes until she found the short rib and goat cheese polenta recipe she had bragged about.

I only felt bad momentarily because with her oo'ing and ah'ing every time she came across recipes she hadn't fixed recently my dick started coming alive.

Tonight at the park when I told her I wouldn't leave her, I meant it, but Forks can't support my ambition of owning and operating a gym, which has been my goal for quite some time.

I have to figure things out.

Would she come with me if I asked her to? Would she fit into my life as well as I've fit into hers, here in Forks?

We're just at the point of learning things about the other, and my time here in Forks is coming to an end. It would be crazy for her to leave this town, and it would be crazy for me to stay. The only thing here besides Esme, Carlisle and Emmett is her.

My mind is fucked and the grip on my dick isn't doing anything for me beside frustrating me further.

I can't come.

.

.

.

"Emmett started asking questions."

Bella looks my direction after turning the music on in the gym.

"Yeah, Jasper had some for me when I got home last night. They must have been talking."

She's standing in front of me; her skin calls out for me to touch, so I reach out and bring her to my chest. Too many hours have gone by.

"I'm not sure how to hide this." I lean down capturing her lips. She opens up accepting my affection and kneads her fingers through my hair. Her breath is minty with hints of coffee.

"Let's skip the workout down here and take it to your room." I squat down and grab her around her thighs hoisting her up and over my shoulder.

Bella slaps my ass and kicks her legs, she's laughing.

"Put me down."

"I have a new workout planned for today." I start for the stairs, but she doesn't know I'm teasing.

"Edward. The boys are here and it's morning."

"I like morning sex. I like it any time of the day, don't you?" I spin us around a few times.

"Yes, yes. You're gonna make me sick," Bella says through laughter. I stop when her fingers tickle-torture my sides. I'm ticklish as hell, and I don't want to drop her, so I set her feet on the ground, and she falls into me, throwing her arms around my neck.

My arm hooks around Bella's waist, keeping her steady—her head still sways. The twirling makes a wreck of her dark hair, and it's fallen over one eye, so I push it back from her face.

"I like sex. I like it a lot." She smirks and then stands on tip toes to capture my lip my bottom lip between her teeth, teasing me.

Holy fuck.

She's playful today.

"You …" I shake my head. I can't get over this feeling of being carefree with Bella in my arms. It's like nothing I've ever felt. "Are going to make it nearly impossible for me to focus and work you out properly."

She giggles. "You started it."

"And I plan on finishing it." I loosen my hold on her and then swat her ass.

"Then come on big boy." She grabs my hand leading me to the mats. "Stretch me."

A smile tugs hard on my face, which makes her mouth drop open as she realizes what she just said.

.

.

We lounge around all day, watching movies while the boys play in the woods. There are touches and kisses to the point of wanting to drag her somewhere private, but I refrain from being a Neanderthal. Bella uncurls herself from my side, sitting up, and suggests we take the boys out for pizza tonight. It sounds like fun. We've only ever been to Port Angeles together so I look forward to going out with her, even if we have to take two little chaperones.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I tease, taking her hand in mine. I love the way her fingers stretch so mine will fit in between. She puts her other hand on top of mine stroking my knuckles.

Bella's head falls to the side and she purses her lips together. "I'm old-fashioned."

I cock my brow at her. "So, this isn't a date?"

She shakes her head. "It's dinner … with the boys."

I tickle her sides with my free hand, and she falls into me. We are playful in our little bubble until the boys come banging in through the back door. Bella releases my hand and scrambles off the couch to greet them in the kitchen.

"How about going out for pizza tonight?"

I hear the boys happily reply to her question. I walk into the kitchen to tell Bella goodbye and grab Em, so we can go home and shower before dinner.

Bella tries acting nonchalant, but I see a weird expression on Jasper's face. I try ignoring him, but he looks at me next and gives me the same cocked eyebrow and questioning look.

"You dating my mom now?" he asks, flipping his blond hair out of his face.

Bella and I haven't discussed the term dating, so it catches me off guard.

I'm about to answer, but Bella saves me from the question.

"Jasper!"

"Just asking 'cause the way he looks at you is … weird." He shrugs, and Em nods his head. They walk to the fridge to retrieve drinks, so I turn and make my way out the back door onto the deck.

Bella follows.

A look of shock registers on my face as Bella closes the door behind her.

"I'm that guy, aren't I? Is it that obvious how I feel about you?"

Bella laughs. "I think the boys have been talking amongst themselves. I'm sure when I gave you a ride home last night— at midnight—it looked a bit strange."

Before I can answer, the back door opens and Jasper sticks his head out; thank God, I didn't have my tongue down his mom's throat.

"For the record, I'm okay with it. She's been lonely."

Words fail me.

I'm dumbfounded by Jasper's candid remark.

Before the door closes all the way, he adds. "But I won't call you Dad. That's just gross."

I can't with this kid. He's so much like Emmett that it's scary. Maybe that's why they get along so well. I try gaining some composure after being caught off guard by Bella's son.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I'm only half kidding, trying to make light of what just happened.

We both laugh, but I'm serious. Now that I have the J-seal-of-approval_, _I'm golden.

"Stop," she says, poking my chest. "We don't need to put a label on us."

I take her finger, halting the motion and bring it to my lips, kissing the tip. "But you're mine."

She nods with the cutest smile lifting her cheeks.

.

.

.

We're sitting at a four-top in the game room at Pete's Pizzeria, chatting and watching the boys play video games. My hand rests on Bella's knee under the table. It feels different, in a good way, to be in public with her. We're talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying more time than usual together.

"Order up for Cullen," Pete shouts.

"I'll be right back." I excuse myself from the table and brush my hand over Bella's fingers.

The place is packed, and I'm weaving my way back to our table with two pizzas hovering over my head when I see Jessica Stanley.

_Fuck._

My eyes dart away from the table she's sitting at with friends, and I quickly make my way back to our table, setting the pizzas down.

The boys see the food, make a beeline back to the table and dig in before Bella has the chance to put plates in front of them.

Bella takes a slice from her veggie-only side and digs in too. We eat and laugh with the boys, making plans to take them to Port Angeles soon for a day of fun. I catch a glimpse of Jessica in the doorway of the game room, and I nod so she doesn't think I'm rude.

"Hey."

She smiles wickedly at first but then returns my greeting. "Hey."

I turn back to our dinner, and Bella leans into me, whispering in my ear, "Be prepared for the wrath."

A huff of air escapes my nose. It's laughable really. No one knows Bella, and for that matter, no one knows me, except a handful of guys I hang out with.

"I'm not worried." However, I am for Bella's sake because in the short amount of time she's been here, Sam has a whole lot of shit to say about the rumors he's heard.

I sneak a touch of Bella's knee once more, bringing a sweet smile to her face. Emmett kicks me under the table and winks, nudging Jasper.

I shake my head and quickly go back to eating pizza, enjoying my time with her and the little punks.

.

.

.

The boys go straight to Jasper's room when we get home. They have video games to conquer and levels to beat.

"We won't see the boys until noon tomorrow," Bella informs me.

It's getting late and Bella yawns but takes my hand leading me to the record player.

"You're tired, Vinyl," I say. I move to stand behind her, my hands making their way to her denim-covered hips. I watch over her shoulder as she pulls the record I gave her from the sleeve and places it on the player.

"I am, but I want to listen to this—with you." Bella turns, placing her arms up over my shoulders, nuzzling her nose into my neck; her lips skim where my heart beats rapidly.

"You should go to bed." My nose rests in her hair, smelling her sweet scent. Our bodies are close, our hips connect and we sway but not to the acoustics of Everlong.

"Not without you."

My breath hitches, and she peeks up at me with yearning eyes, somehow the tiredness of a minute ago long gone.

We speak without words, our eyes, our movements saying everything. Bella's tongue peeks out, wetting her bottom lip before tucking it between her teeth, and I kiss her nose. A sultry, hypnotic smile plays on her face.

I bend down, scooping her into my arms. Our lips meet. The kiss is soft and slow with hints of sweet ice cream lingering on her lips. I walk toward the stairs, toward Bella's room. I know exactly where it is because I've been there, helping her move her dresser when a favorite necklace fell behind.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I take the first of many carpeted steps. She nods so I continue.

Bella's head tips to my shoulder, letting silky hair cascade down my back. Her tongue traces along the edge of scruff at my neck, and adrenaline surges through my body as I ascend the stairs.

The room is dimly lit by a small lamp on the night stand, making the white bedspread look like a heavenly cloud. I lay Bella in the middle of the four-poster bed and pause at the pure essence of beauty waiting there for me.

She's my angel.

I have no problem playing the Devil because she looks like pure sin.

Bella reaches toward me with an outstretched hand. Our fingertips touch first, and it's electric; currents of excitement travel from head to toe. She pulls me until I'm lying on top of her soft body. The curves of her boobs on my chest and the hard ridges of her hipbones on my stomach have me fighting for air and composure. I know she feels my hard-on pressing into her thigh because she wiggles the leg my dick is resting on. Sweet sighs leave her lips and subtle rolls of her hips grind against me. I take her leg, wrapping one around my waist as our kisses become frenzied-passion.

"You're going to make me come in my shorts, Vinyl. Take 'em off," I say with strained-control.

I fall to the side, resting on my arm while Bella's hands are diligent with my shorts and then my boxers. I notice she licks her lips when my dick springs free. I roll her over, onto her back, and straddle her thighs. I find the hem of my shirt and nearly rip it from my body. Next I focus on Bella's clothing; I want to be gentle, but I'm hurried. My fingers don't skim under her t-shirt. They are fast and rough as I bunch the material and take it from her body. Her tits are white-lace-covered treasures with pink nipples straining through.

A low moan leaves my throat, but it is muffled when I pull the lace down and suck the pink flesh into my mouth. Bella grips my hair with both hands, moaning her pleasure. Her hips roll, the friction of her jeans burning the skin on my dick, and then I remember that in my haste to have nipples in my mouth, I haven't ridden her of all her clothing.

I reach down to the button keeping me out of Bella's pants and flick it open with a snap of my fingers. I then move the zipper down with ease. Her nipple slips out of my mouth until I have the jeans discarded on the hardwood floor. She's taken off her bra and I stare again, in awe at her beauty. Her tits are perky, and the roundness of them accentuates her small torso. Not one flaw do I see on her; she's a piece of art on display for me and me alone. She holds one tit in her hand teasing her erect nipple and I feel honored and turned-the-fuck-on that she's mine.

Bella raises her hips and slowly lowers the skimpy white underwear down her legs. I see they are damp when she lifts her knees to slip them over her perfect toned calves, and the urge to wad them in my fist and bring them to my nose is unbearable. I continue to watch my own personal strip tease until the fabric dangles from one of her toes.

"You like?" She asks, tossing them onto the floor. Her fingertips skim between her legs and up the middle of her stomach.

"More than like."

I crawl on the bed like a hungry lion hunting prey and hover over her naked body. I can't stand not touching, but teasing is so much fun. I love the way her hands dig into my shoulder blades trying to pull me close. I dip my hips so my dick lightly touches the small, manicured triangle patch of hair on her pussy. I still myself for a second trying not to bust my nut before I have a chance to push my way inside her.

"No teasing," she begs lifting her hips for more contact but I pull away. The corner of my mouth quirks up in half smile, teasing her further. "Edward." I have her panting even though I've barely touched her. "More, please."

I'm staring into alluring, lust-filled brown eyes and again I flex my hips; this time my teeth are sunk deep into my bottom lip as I run my dick through her wetness—over soft, slick flesh.

And goddamn is she wet.

"Yes." The word lingers on her lips like honey and her mouth parts.

I lean down leaving my dick cradled between her pussy and suck at her pulse point—and I know I'll leave a mark.

I have Bella wound up tight, her moans are louder and I'm afraid the boys will hear the noise from down the hall if I don't give her what we both want.

She grabs my ass and wraps her legs around my thighs.

She's coming unglued.

"Fuck me, Edward."

I shake my head.

"Not until I taste this sweet pussy." I swivel my hips. The pressure of my dick on her clit has her coming unhinged. I grip her knees pushing them to her chest and her hands thread through her own hair as I slide down her body. She's open and waiting for me; her arousal beckons my tongue and I lick her from entrance to swollen clit.

Watching her as I take the first taste is something I'll never forget. Her eyes flutter and a guttural moan leaves her mouth.

Sweetness coats my lips and chin.

"Ahh." She shudders. Her fingers now grip my head holding me in place, and she practically shouts, "Right there. Right there."

Bella knows what she wants and she's not afraid to tell me, which makes my dick twitch against the fluffy bedspread. She's fucking my face like a woman in need, unlike some inexperienced college girl.

I have her on the edge of a formidable skyscraper, about to topple over, but when she takes that jump, I need to be inside her.

Bella anchors us with her legs around my waist.

"Yes."

I groan as I slide slowly into her, never wanting to forget this moment.

"Oh my God, yes."

I muffle her pleasured-cries with my mouth, filling my lungs as she breathes out.

Savoring every bit of what she's giving me.

The bed creaks under the vigor of our fucking, and the wooden posts tap rhythmically against the wall as I thrust with all I have. I'm finished caring what the boys think, if they hear anything at all. My only concern now is achieving ultimate climax.

I lift Bella's leg over my shoulder, changing the angle and hold it there. I'm deep inside her, thrusting. Her back arches, and her head lulls to the side, the column of her neck inviting my lips. I sit back on my legs, never breaking our contact, pulling her with me until she's sitting on my lap. I hold her close as she rides my dick, seeking more. I know she's close, not because she's chanting my name over and over, but she's gripping my dick from the inside, and the pitch of her voice rings high in my ear.

"That's it, Vinyl," My voice husky and full of need. "Fuck. Come on, baby."

"Ohhh … yeah, yeah, yeah. Right there. Don't. Stop." She leans forward biting into my shoulder in an attempt to muffle her screams of ecstasy as she falls apart in my arms.

As my release quickly follows, I have the urge never to let go of the person who is so intimately connected to my body.

It strikes me that it's the first time I've ever felt like this.

I'd stay this way forever if I could.

But our forever is uncertain.

**Thank you for reading and for the chapter 2 reviews. They made me smile.**

**XO,**

**OhGee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and a big HELLO to my new followers. I appreciate Midnight Cougar rec'ing this story to The Lemonade Stand. **

**Hugs and OhGee kisses to NChantedby Twilight and Fran for their special talents. They make my words pretty. xo**

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 4**

It's five a.m. as I leave Bella in a thoroughly fuck-induced sleep to go for my daily run. My mind plays the events of last evening over and over, highlighting my favorite parts.

We fucked, hard, and then made love, and damn, the phenomenal head she gave me in the tub had my dick screaming for mercy.

The mental picture of her lips around my dick has me adjusting myself, even now.

I could still feel my hand threaded through her damp hair, holding it tightly in my fist. I could hear Bella's moans of pleasure as she hummed on my cock. Those sexy sounds made it far too difficult for me to last for more than a few minutes, but I felt no shame. When I tugged on her hair, pulling her back as I shot my load; hitting her in the chest, draping her in liquid pearls—the force was that of a typhoon wreaking havoc on a serene, tropical beach. My come looked amazing dripping down her bath-heated skin, trailing into the water that bubbled from the Jacuzzi.

Making it out of the bathroom, before fucking her once again, was an impossible feat; and I took her from behind at the vanity as she brushed her teeth. Her toothbrush dropped, and her tits bounced in the reflection of the mirror while I gripped her hips; our eyes never left the other as I roughly rode her, making us both come again.

After that, though, we fell asleep. Bella cuddled into my side like she was made just for me, her arm rested across my stomach with her breath heating my skin. Warm tickles lulled me to sleep with each inhale and exhale. That was until she woke me up with soft kisses on my pecs. At any rate, we made love that time, taking it nice and deep and slow.

It's those hot images that drive me to run faster as I discreetly adjust myself again, then turn down another path, and continue to pound the pavement.

.

.

.

I'm trimming my beard when the phone rings. I see Sam's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, yo. I should be asking you that question," he says, amusement obvious in his tone.

I put my phone on speaker, placing it on the vanity so I can finish trimming my facial hair. "Um, okay?"

"Come on, man. You fucking Bella Whitlock?"

I laid my razor on the vanity before I cut myself. I can't believe this has circulated around town in less than eighteen hours, and I'm pissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"A little blonde birdie told me."

"Talking to Jessica, huh?"

"She said she saw you and Bella at Pete's last night."

"Yeah, I know."

"Said you were making out in the game room."

"Try _eating_ in the game room, douche."

"Whatever. You tapped that ass, didn't you?" He laughs.

"Fuck off,"I growl. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm just trying to get some details, that's all."

"The only thing you need to know is that Bella is a good person—"

"Whoa. Okay."

"With feelings—"

"Edward, it's cool."

"No! It's not cool. You're feeding into bullshit by repeating anything that has passed over Jessica's cock-sucking lips." I brace myself on the vanity; I'm pissed about having this conversation after spending an incredible night with Bella. I clear my throat and say through gritted teeth. "I happen to think highly of Bella, and I'm sick and tired of untruths spewing from everyone's mouth in this fucking town."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her in that way. I thought you just had a crush on her."

"It's not just a fucking crush, Sam."

"Oh." He drags the word out in realization of what I've just divulged.

I let out a deep frustrated breath.

Sam breaks the silence. "I'll set Jessica straight." He pauses for a few seconds, and when I don't answer, he offers more. "Hey. I really am sorry, okay?"

We end the call, and I brace myself against the counter, my knuckles turning white from the firm hold I have on the granite top. I hang my head forward, realizing my time with Bella will be ending soon. The bond between us is new, fragile, and while I don't care about the age difference, it bothers Bella to some degree. There's a good chance that the gossip mongers will snuff out our relationship before it has a chance to thrive if I don't have a heart to heart with her soon.

.

.

.

"FYI, Sam called this morning, asking about us."

I take a seat on one of the barstools in Bella's kitchen. I came over as soon as she texted me, asking if I'd have breakfast with her.

She sets a cup of coffee down in front of me and goes back to retrieve one for one for herself."What do you mean?" Bella looks over her shoulder at me with furrowed brows.

"That girl, Jessica, who works at the pharmacy with him,is gossiping. She told him we were making out at Pete's last night."

An unamused huff of air expels from Bella's nose. "Wow, rumors circulate a lot quicker than I thought in this town." She rolls her eyes before continuing. "What is she, fifteen?"

I laugh at Bella's remark as she puts the carafe back on the burner. I watch her walk toward me; my eyes are glued to the body I ravaged last night, and I can't help the smirk that plays on my face. I pull out the stool to the left of me. She takes a seat and leans her head on my shoulder, and I rest my hand on her thigh.

"I really don't care, Edward." She drops a sugar cube in her coffee cup, stirring until it dissolves. "It's no one's business but our own."

I squeeze her leg gently. "I agree. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here in Forks."

"I already do, so what does it matter?"

Taking a deep breath I decide to ask her a few questions. I don't want to upset her, and I won't pry if she changes the subject, but I'd like to know a few things before we go any further with our relationship. I still have the image of her walking out of the diner with a man I didn't recognize, and it makes me wonder if it's her ex-husband.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bella nods before taking a careful sip from her mug.

"Who was the man I saw you with the other day at the diner?"

She turns her head toward me giving me a questioning look. "A friend. Why? You saw us?"

I nod.

"He comes to town every so often and checks on Jasper and me. His name is Alec."

"Checks on you? Why'd you move here, Vinyl?" I swivel the barstool until I'm facing her. "If you're not happy here then you can move, right?"

I see she's struggling with finding the right words to say. Her mouth opens and then closes several times. Her eyes are distant and hollow for a few seconds until she finally takes a deep breath. Turning herself in my direction, she exhales before her voice breaks the silence.

"After Demetri … I didn't want to stay in California." Bella closes her eyes, and I hold her hands in mine. I'm unsure what or how much she's going to divulge.

"He left you?" It's irrational, but it pisses me off. How could someone leave a sweetheart like Bella?

She doesn't answer right away; instead, she stares off again at something—nothing—behind me.

"He was killed in a car accident," she whispers and grips my hands tighter.

I try to soothe her, stroking my thumbs over her knuckles.

"I suspect it was planned—murder." The pink tint in Bella's cheeks drains until she's pale.

I'm shocked.

I didn't expect to hear such a horrid confession, especially after what Sam told me.

"And Jasper doesn't know?"

I remember her saying that even Jasper didn't know the whole truth about his dad.

Again, it takes her a few long seconds to respond but she's shaking her head. "No." Bella's chin trembles as she fights tears and her leg nervously bounces.

"I'm so sorry." I pull her onto my lap hugging her to my chest.

I had no idea her husband was gone, like _really_ gone. Sam told me he knocked up some model and ran away with her.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Damn rumors.

Bella wraps her arms around me, and I whisper, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore."

I rub her back in hopes of soothing some of the pain she's reliving.

She finally speaks after several long minutes. Her voice is but a whisper. "I think his business partner Aro, played a role in Demetri's death. The Police could never prove it, so they closed the case." Bella sniffs and reaches for a nearby kitchen towel and wipes her nose. "Demetri closed a deal on an investment, and the commission from the subsequent sale was going to be the largest since Aro and he started their business. I think Aro got greedy." She shakes her head. "When I lived in LA, I kept bumping into Aro all over town. He had to be following me. It was strange. I had a feeling he knew what happened to my husband or had a hand in it by the way he looked at me." Bella shivers. "He creeped me out, so Alec and I decided I should move."

I hug Bella a little tighter.

"I changed our last names too."

"Are you in hiding?"

"Not really, but I feel a little safer using a different name."

The way Bella's forehead creases as she gives me more details about the wreck, breaks my heart. The turmoil she has lived in for the past few years pisses me off. I hold her tightly on my lap until she's finished. She's been good at hiding her past from everyone here in town, and she says she doesn't mind when people draw conclusions as to why she isn't married anymore;especially if it saves Jasper some heartache of knowing his dad's death is a suspected act of murder.

"I really don't care about the rumors in this silly little town." Bella places her hands on my chest and leans forward to kiss my lips. "I'm not going to hide the fact that I like you, Edward." She kisses me again seeking more.

"You want to walk down Main Street holding hands and make out in the diner?" I grin, trying to ease some of the darkness that shadowed the last half hour. "Better yet. Don't we need to visit the pharmacy?"

"Oh, yes," Bella says. "Pregnancy test?"

Our laughter breaks through the last bits of tension.

Bella breathlessly informed me last night in bed that she was on birth control and not to worry. So unless that point one percent failure rate happens, I don't need to worry.

.

.

.

"Hey, Aunt Esme." I squeeze the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I can shift my car into third. "Emmett's great. We're both doing fine."

I'm in a hurry to get home to shower so I can make it back over to Bella's for dinner. Our workout was intense, and she has promised me a big dinner and maybe another little workout of a different kind this evening.

"Sure." I hesitate for a second. I'm caught off guard when she tells me they will be coming home earlier than expected because Carlisle is needed back at work. "Yeah, I can pick you guys up at the airport." I pull into the driveway at home and sit in the car while it idles. I nod as Esme gives me the details of their arrival, but in my head I'm counting the hours I have left here in Forks. Sourness invades my gut, churning until I feel as if I'm going to puke.

Meeting and hanging out with Bella this summer has put me on a high, and I'm not ready to come down just yet. I have no idea what's going on between us, other than our chemistry is phenomenal. And because of that, we've barely discussed the damn weather let alone where our relationship is leading.

We've fucked.

A lot.

Beyond alone time, we've worked out and taken the boys a few places.

When Esme finishes giving me details, I trudge slowly up the brick pathway leading to the house. I'm on autopilot, putting my key in the lock and heading toward the shower. I don't realize I've already taken my clothes off as I step in and absent-mindedly turn on just the hot water.

"Shit!" I jump back almost slipping on the tile floor, still cussing the water I adjust the temperature before I enter again and then hurry and finish the task, so I can get back to Bella and the boys. Bella's image is the only thing keeping me afloat until I figure out how I'm going to tell her I'm leaving— much sooner than anticipated.

I'm sure I could stay with Esme and Carlisle, but they'll wonder why I'm hanging around Forks and not getting back to Seattle. I've been so hell-bent on getting my gym up and going that they would question my reasoning. It's been my sole focus since I graduated, so staying here is going to look a tad bit suspicious.

But why the fuck do I care?

Bella mentioned she and Esme are friends but not best friends. So maybe, just maybe, Esme won't be a bitch about the two of us.

I can only hope.

I'm finished and back in my car in no time. I feel as though precious minutes are ticking away, and I need to make good use of the ones we have left.

I grab a bouquet of flowers from the grocery and a few things for dinner. I hate thinking this could be one of the last times I'll get alone time with her, but I have to be boys have a campout they were invited to tonight, so the evening is all ours.

I knock softly on the front door, announcing my arrival as I let myself in. I hear Bella singing in the kitchen, and I know without seeing her, she is probably dancing. I love watching her as she sways her hips.

She's hypnotizing.

"Hey, beautiful." I stand behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder and holding the bouquet in front of her. I kiss her neck softly before she sets the knife down and turns in my arms.

"Thank you." Her smile is radiant. "I haven't had flowers in …" She shakes her head, deciding not to finish her thought. "They're beautiful."

"These pinks ones reminded me of you, not as beautiful though."

Bella stretches up on her tip toes placing a kiss on my lips. "Too sweet."

I want to deepen the kiss, but the boys need a ride to their campout, and they'll be late if we don't get moving.

"I'll drive the boys to Riley's, and then I can put the steaks on the grill."

She nods, and I kiss her nose before my hands fall from her hips.

I overhear the boys talking as I reach Jasper's room.

"She doesn't think I know."

"Dude, your dad was murdered?"

"I don't know for sure, but I overheard her talking a few times when she thought I was sleeping."

"No wonder you have these knives and shit."

"If I could have a gun I would. But, I feel safe with Edward here now—in case of home intruders and stuff like that."

"Do you think the person that killed your dad will come looking for you guys?"

"I hope not, but Mom seems scared sometimes."

I don't make my presence known; instead, I retreat down the stairs and holler to the boys from the first floor.

How can I leave now, knowing that Jasper is worried about their safety?

.

.

.

Sated and sex-heated, Bella's curves shimmer like diamonds as moonlight cascades in through her open bedroom window. I'm hesitant to speak, unsure of how to broach the subject. I don't ever want these moments to go away, so I'm gentle as I let the words pass over my lips.

"Esme and Carlisle will be home soon." I run my finger from her collarbone down between her tits, stopping when my finger abruptly rises, as she sucks in a deep breath. I glance at her eyes which are now fixed on the chandelier hanging over our naked bodies, and her teeth are sunk into her bottom lip. My hand flattens, resting on her chest, waiting for a response.

But she stays quiet.

The dark silence is deafening.

"I'm picking them up at the airport the day after tomorrow."

I am not sure why it makes a difference whether I pick them up or not, but I'm filling the void in the room. My finger is twitchy, needing to roam again, so I make my way back up her chest and to the right, tracing lazy hearts with my finger. I lean closer licking one of her nipples and Bella flinches as if my tongue emits high voltage electricity.

"You okay?" I prop myself up higher on my forearm and touch her cheek with my hand. "Hey?"

Bella closes her eyes which essentially blocks me from seeing what's going on in their depths. I've become relatively good at reading her by the twinkle or dullness in her eyes. I assume the latter is what I'd find if she were to open them.

I pull her close to me."Vinyl?"

She wraps an arm around my waist and buries her face into my chest. She thinks she's being sly but I feel wetness on my skin.

She's crying.

Fuck.

"We need to talk." I pull her away from my body, but she turns her head so I can't see the emotion ripping through her. My chest aches too, and I imagine it's what a heart attack feels like. I wait for a few minutes, letting us both gain some composure, all the while running my hand up and down her side.

Her curves are exquisite and I'm going to miss these moments, if we can't figure out how to make things work between us.

"I don't want to leave you, Vinyl, but …"

I'm not sure what to tell her. I should get back to Seattle. I have an apartment and a fucking fish that's probably floating on top of the water by now. My co-worker, Quil, from the gym, probably didn't feed the son-of-a-bitch like he promised.

She wipes tears from her eyes and clears her throat. "It's fine, Edward. I knew this wouldn't last." I watch as she blinks back more tears. "I knew this was temporary."

"Hey …"

"Like I said …" She scoots off the bed and wraps a robe around her naked body. "It's fine. It was … fun."

The night ends horribly.

I stay in Bella's bed.

I don't follow her out of the room because she obviously needs some time alone.

I've gone over all the possibilities in my head: visiting her on weekends, her visiting me, me giving up my dream and finding a job in Forks. And then the worst one of all, breaking things off with her completely.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Hugs,**

**OhGee**

**XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't do this without NChanted by Twilight and Sunflower Fran. You both rock! **

**Fasten your seat belts and enjoy!**

**Vinyl **

**Chapter 5**

The sheets are now cool, no longer heated through by our passionate lovemaking. I am alone in her room, and I loathe the feeling of knowing she isn't coming back to bed. It's been over an hour, and I've given her the space she obviously needed. Now my entire being misses the warmth of her body snuggled into my chest and her lips at my neck. I need her to fill the void she left.

I pull on my pajama pants before leaving the bedroom to search for her. I've mulled over too many things, and sleep has evaded me for the past hour. I've decided that her leaving me here is a defense mechanism, but putting distance between the two of us isn't making things any better. And I know right now, at this point in time, I cannot break things off with her—not unless that's what she wants.

I need to let her know how much I love her.

Once I'm downstairs, I spot her sound asleep on the couch. A record spins music-less on the turntable and has long played out the melodies of her favorite songs. The only sound is the needle's soft whoosh and scratch on the vinyl as it echoes from the corner of the room.

I take a seat on the coffee table facing the couch, resting my elbows on my knees. I watch as a pain-riddled expression mars Bella's face. She's restless. Her brows slightly pinch together, and my fingers twitch to rub the area smooth until she relaxes, but I don't. I run the back of my hand down her bare arm—she whimpers at my touch. The mewl breaks my heart, and it's my cue to remedy the situation. So I wedge myself carefully between the back of the couch and her tense body, hoping to comfort, not wake her. She stills and settles into my chest—thank God— exhaling into a calm slumber. I breathe a sigh of relief and soak up the softness of her curves and sweet warmth as my arm encompasses her waist.

My whispers of _I love you _are lost in the dark room, masked by the scratch and pause sounding from the turntable.

She's picture perfect in my arms, her hair a tangled, beautiful mess tickling my skin. I can't imagine never experiencing moments like these, or any others, without her if we go our separate ways. I'm not sure how I'll ever forget her. My chest squeezes at the thought, and I fight for air at the mere notion of it all. There has to be a way to make her see that we can somehow work this out.

My final thought before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep is how am I going to convince her that I'm serious and I'm not giving up on the two of us.

.

.

.

I smell delicious fresh ground coffee in the air and hear popping grease from a skillet when I finally start to stir. The couch is less one person and that someone is fixing something incredible in the kitchen.

I scrub my hand over my face and stretch the kinks out of my neck as I walk toward the aroma of smoky, maple bacon. Breakfast is a drug to my senses, and my dealer is a beautiful brunette making sure I get my fix.

I startle Bella when my feet slap against the tile floor as I enter the room. She is jumpy—more so than usual—and she spooks easily. I suppose it's been this way since I first met her, but I didn't chalk it up to anything in particular until after she told me about Demetri possibly being murdered. It makes perfect sense now, and I understand why Jasper is so protective over his mom. He's a good kid, and now he knows what Bella has been trying hard to keep from him about his dad. It's messed up. I feel for him because he's much too young to worry over something so sinister. I have to tell Bella he knows—it's only right. This is something, among other things, I need to talk to her about, and I had planned to do so after we made love last night, but that plan was shot to shit.

Bella exchanges the look of surprise with a smile, which doesn't touch her eyes. I should feel better there is a smile on her face at all, but I'm not dumb and know it's a façade. It's not a genuine, happy-to-see-you smile. I can only hope she felt my love wrapped around her on the couch as I held her to my chest, protecting her with my arms. Maybe she felt the waves of our hearts falling into sync with one another as she finally slipped into a deep sleep. Maybe she subconsciously heard my whispered _l love you_ after all. Or, quite possibly, it's just a new day and a new perspective.

My voice is husky when I utter the first words of the day. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She flips a piece of bacon and then looks my way as I take a seat at the bar. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

I lean my elbow on the countertop, resting my cheek on my fist and watch as she carefully tends to the bacon and pours two cups of coffee. She places one in front of me and sets her mug next to the stove. She's quiet but so am I. I'm exhausted from lack of sleep—and worry. I need a jolt of the coffee to wake me fully, so we can have a much-needed talk. After a few minutes, she has our plates filled with a feast, and we both tuck into our meal.

Our timing is off.

Long, silent minutes go by with nothing but clinking forks against pottery plates. Ten minutes in fact, because I've been watching the time on the microwave as I chew my food. I start several times to say something but the words fail me, and I don't feel a conversation of this magnitude should be discussed over bacon and eggs. So I decide to wait until we've showered. Maybe the two of us in a steamy shower with nothing but skin, no barriers to hide behind, will enlighten her to my true feelings.

Bella wipes her mouth with a napkin and pushes her stool back from the bar. She takes her dishes to the sink, avoiding me while she speaks.

"I'm running to Port Angeles for a few hours. Do you mind picking up Jasper when you get Emmett?"

"Um, sure, I can do that, but don't you want me to come with you?" I lay my fork on my plate. My appetite has taken a hike.

Bella shrugs and the vibe in the kitchen is strange. I can tell there's something she's not telling me by the way she's scrubbing at her plate. It was clean two minutes ago and doesn't need the dishwasher at this point. It makes me nervous.

"I'm fine. I won't be long. A few hours or so?"

I watch as she takes my plate from the bar and cleans it just as well as she did hers, hoping the entire time she invites me to take a shower with her, but she doesn't.

I'm next to her now and turn her so she's facing me. I wrap my arms around her waist and press my body to hers, placing a tiny kiss to the side of her neck. She awkwardly pats my back like we're acquaintances and nothing more. This has my gut twisting in agony, and I pull away from her until I can see her eyes.

"Vinyl."

"No. Don't do this, Edward."

"Do what? I'm trying to make you see that we have choices."

"What choices? Honestly, I'm so stupid for ever believing we could make anything out of our summer of fun and … sex."

"It's not just sex and you know it."

She shakes her head slightly, and I cup her face in my hand. I see she's trying to keep tears at bay by the way she's blinking. Her eyes gloss over, and it's killing me.

"I'm not good at the heartbreak thing," she whispers. "I told myself never again and … now look at me."

"You need to trust me."

A gust of air leaves Bella's mouth. "Been there, done that."

I frown and she extracts herself from my arms.

"I'll call you when I get back in town."

And just like that she dismisses me.

I clear my throat, but a stinging pain lingers. "I'll be here when you get back. Kay?"

She nods.

I leave.

And that is that.

I've never felt sicker in all my life.

.

.

.

The boys are in the car chatting nonstop about new techniques they learned last night while camping. Living off the land is something they think they both could handle without a problem. I laugh to myself, knowing Emmett wouldn't make it twenty-four hours without a hot shower and a bottle of lube. As for Jasper, he's obsessed with video games and would be in withdrawal in no time at all.

"We got to throw knives at targets. It was so badass!" Emmett says.

"And Emmett won the contest. He hit the bull's eye each time, Edward. It was so cool. He even got a prize."

"Really? What'd ya win, Em?"

"Some rope. We learned how to make some cool knots and stuff too. The prize should have been a knife since that's what the contest was about, but Riley's dad said our parents would be pissed if he gave those as prizes."

"Scary," I tease. "You know your mom and dad would freak out if you owned a knife."

Jasper laughs, and Emmett scowls.

"Hey, where's my mom?"

"She's running a few errands in Port Angeles."

"When will she be home?" Jasper's voice shakes.

I watch in the rear view mirror as Jasper's easy smile falls.

"She said she'd only be a few hours."

The look on Jasper's face has the tiny hairs on my neck standing on end. I wonder if he knows something I don't—or that I should.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

His eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror and then dart away looking out the passenger window. Whatever he's hiding he's not doing it very well.

We get to the house and the boys immediately run upstairs. I follow behind pretending to go to Bella's room, but instead I duck into the bathroom adjacent to Jasper's room and eavesdrop. I need to find out what in the hell is going on once and for all. Hopefully, he confides in Emmett. After about five minutes, Jasper speaks.

"Dude. This is what I was afraid of."

I hear a drawer being opened.

"You think he's found you guys?"

"I don't know, but she only goes to Port Angeles alone when she meets with Uncle Mike."

"The one that's not really your uncle but you call him uncle anyway."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"He's the cop that lived with you guys before you moved here, right?"

My heart pounds, and my hands go clammy with this revelation. Bella never mentioned an Uncle Mike, someone who lived with her and Jasper for an entire year. I wonder why the fuck she neglected to tell me about something so important.

I sneak back downstairs and pace, calling Bella's cell phone several times with no success. The call goes directly to voicemail. She should be here soon so I try to take my mind off the new information I've learned and focus on what I'm going to say to her when she arrives home.

We are going to have a serious heart-to-heart come hell or high water—no backing out this time.

Time passes and mid-afternoon turns to twilight. Jasper repeatedly asks if Bella has called and I tell him no. He's left four messages with her, and I've left just as many, which scares the shit out of me. It's not like Bella not to return a phone call and especially one from Jasper.

I call up to the boys to tell them I'm going out for a while. I tell them not to leave the house and to lock the doors and I'll be home soon. I need to look for Bella. My first thought when she didn't' show up hours ago was what if she's been in a car accident?

My phone rings as I'm shutting the front door, and Bella's face lights up my screen.

I'm relieved but only for a split second.

"Bella. Wh-"

Panic in her voice cuts off my question and sends me running for my Chevelle. "Edward! Someone … someone is following me."

I know she's driving the Porsche because the Mercedes is still in the driveway. I hear road noise, so the top must be down. She's panicking. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going when I put the key in the ignition, but I have to help her.

"Where are you?" The engine roars to life, and I'm barreling out of the driveway.

"I'm almost at our exit," she shouts.

"Bella, whatever you do don't come home. Drive straight to the police station, and I'll meet you there." My car screeches around a corner, barely avoiding a parked car. "Stay on the phone with me."My body trembles like a leaf, and my nerves are a chaotic mess. So many scenarios race through my mind: what if the person runs Bella off the road and she doesn't make it to the station? Is this road rage, or is this somehow connected to Demetri's death?

I wouldn't have put the connection together with Demetri's untimely death if I had not witnessed Jasper's expression in the car earlier, but now everything in me says something is definitely wrong.

I don't drive to the station; instead, I'm speeding toward the exit Bella is near, hoping to see the car she thinks is following her.

"Vinyl?" I need to know she's still with me. "Baby, you okay?"

"I'm scared."

"Keep driving. Don't take your eyes off the road. Promise me."

"I'm …"

I hear what sounds like metal colliding, and a piercing scream leaves Bella's mouth.

"Bella!"

Her phone drops with a thud, and she's not answering me. The Porsche roars with high pitched rumbles as she shifts gears. Violent whips of wind and crippling cries for help are at the forefront, making it difficult for me to know exactly what's going on. I'm screaming for her to punch the gas, not to exit, but it's all in vain— she can't hear me.

I need to know what the fuck is going on.

I take the on ramp, and gun my car onto the highway when I see a flash of red whiz by.

It's Bella. I pray she sees me approaching in her rearview mirror, and that it gives her a bit of comfort. It's going to take me a second or two to catch up to the Porsche, but my engine rivals hers, and I know we'll be side by side in no time.

She knows how to drive the hell out of that sports car; she's shown me a time or two, which I'm thankful for. It only takes about thirteen seconds before I'm neck and neck, trailing behind Bella and a Mercedes with blacked out windows. The chase is ridiculously fast, and I thank God we are on a desolate highway. The Mercedes is riding the ass end of her Porsche, and I'm trying to get the plate numbers and handle my car as I'm traveling at a high rate of speed—134 MPH to be exact.

The Mercedes veers into my lane, cutting me off. I hit the brake hard. My heart pounds like a bass drum, and my stomach is lodged in my throat, squeezing my windpipe as anxiety and fear take over. Screeching tires protest against the pavement as the ass end of my Chevelle whips back and forth. Pungent, burning rubber permeates the interior, and I choke on the odor. I'm able to gain control of my hot rod, but I've lost a fair amount of distance from the chase. I punch the gas, accelerating, cussing the motherfucker who's putting Bella and me in harm's way.

I have no idea who is behind the wheel of the car I'm about to ram my baby into, but I have no doubt he or she is connected to the death of Bella's husband.

I brace myself before I make contact with the Mercedes because I'm not sure what the outcome will be.

The only thing I know at this point is I have to save Bella.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the incredible response to my story and for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**XO,**

**OhGee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously in Chapter 5:**

_The Mercedes veers into my lane, cutting me off. I hit the brakes hard. My heart pounds like a bass drum, and my stomach is lodged in my throat, squeezing my windpipe as anxiety and fear take over. Screeching tires protest against the pavement as the ass-end of my Chevelle whips back and forth. Pungent, burning rubber permeates the interior, and I choke on the odor. I'm able to gain control of my hotrod, but I've lost a fair amount of distance from the chase. I punch the gas, accelerating, cussing the motherfucker who's putting Bella and me in harm's way. _

_I have no idea who is behind the wheel of the car I'm about to ram my baby into, but I have no doubt he or she is connected to the death of Bella's husband. _

_I brace myself before I make contact with the Mercedes because I'm not sure what the outcome will be._

_The only thing I know at this point is I have to save Bella. _

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

This morning I feel loved and cherished as I lay in Edward's arms, soaking up his warmth. I replay how I acted like a petulant little girl last night, not the confident woman I am. I am embarrassed, to say the least, when I picture how it must have looked when I left the bed shortly after he made sweet love to me. He was tender—gentle. I felt the magnitude of his love—I did. We were one with the other, and the world stood still. There wasn't an inch of my body that didn't react to the way his hands caressed my skin and his tongue teased my breasts. His hip bones gently guided me, and we moved together languidly. He eased into me, stretching me deliciously—we simply fit together. A symphony of angels sang as moonlight shown across our bodies when we both came undone.

It was perfect, magical even, until it wasn't.

I want to make things up to him this morning, roll over and kiss him sweetly, whisper how much he means to me and how much I love him. I am about to do it until my phone pings, alerting me of an incoming text. I quietly remove myself from Edward's embrace and quickly make my way to the kitchen to check my phone. It's a mom thing; I always answer texts and calls when Jasper is away.

I pull open my texts expecting Jasper, but instead it's a phone number I rarely see. My hand shakes as I read the message. I know exactly who it is and what the secret numeric code means: 0072-12-0911.

It's Mike, he needs to see me today at noon in Port Angeles at our regular spot, but the 911 after the code has bile rising in my throat. He's never used 911 before, and this has me thinking the worst and second guessing everything with Edward. I can't tell him I'm willing to work on our relationship now because I have a feeling the 911 means Jasper and I will be moving to another undisclosed location. My heart breaks for all of us. Jasper is doing well here and has Emmett, and I've been surviving this little Godforsaken gossiping town and could have Edward, but now I think it's not a possibility, at least until I speak to Mike.

I'm a cheat, not worthy of Edward right now anyway. There is so much I haven't told him, but it's for his own good. Only Mike and I know the specifics, and I want to keep it that way.

I still want to make Edward breakfast. Plus it will help keep my mind off the impending meeting with Mike. I'm not sure if this will be the one of the last times Edward and I have together or not, and it's taking a toll on my psyche. I will not crumble, not yet, not until I know the reason behind the meeting, but until then, I need to keep Edward at arm's length.

It's for both of our own good.

I'm lost in my head when Edward startles me from my thoughts. I try smiling at him, but the smile is flat and I know it; he knows it—I can tell. He looks disheveled from sleep, and I want to run to him and let his arms protect me, but I can't. I can't tell him what's going on—not yet, maybe not ever. I turn my back and offer coffee, keeping my eyes on the bacon so I can feed him, maybe for the last time.

The silence surrounding us while we eat is something I can live with. Silence means I'm not lying to the person I love. Silence is safe—for now, so I keep my mouth full of food instead of full of regretful words.

When the time comes to speak it pains me to be cold, to act as though he means little to me. I'm screaming on the inside that I do trust him, but what I'm saying about heartbreak is all true. Heartbreak is killer, and I know I won't survive another one; that's why I push him away with my words. I need him to believe I'm unsure about us, even though I'm one hundred percent positive I'd be in this for the long haul if my life weren't so messed up.

I watch out my bedroom window when Edward gets in his car and reverses from the driveway. I touch the glass, my fingertips on his car as if it's a toy, me guiding it along as it rolls slowly down the street out of my eyesight. He doesn't realize it yet, but I'm helping him leave my life.

The meeting with Mike is as I suspect. He says Aro has been up to no good, and it's time for another name change and a move.

I have twenty-four hours to wrap up my life in Forks, pack the things that mean the most and meet Mike once again. Hot, heavy tears fall from my eyes and I don't pay much attention to the Mercedes behind me until several miles go by. He 's riding my tail pretty closely and for all I know he's been on my butt since I left Port Angeles forty-five minutes ago. I call Edward because I'm frightened and need to hear his voice.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Maybe not.

I punch the gas putting some distance between our cars, but the Mercedes catches up, and it immediately sends chills down my spine. I panic and punch the gas again. My tears are whisked away with the force of the wind hitting my face. This time the car rear ends me, and I drop my phone ending all communication with Edward. I hold on tight to the leather steering wheel, only releasing one hand momentarily so I can shift into higher gear.

I'm scared out of my mind; I've never driven the Porsche over 100 miles per hour and that was only when I was showing off for Edward a few times. I hit 100 quickly. 110 sits under the needle mere seconds later, and I'm still accelerating. I'm having a hard time staying on the highway. Every bump in the road has my arms tense, struggling to keep control, and the way the car behind me won't let up its pursuit has me screaming out in pure terror. Waves of adrenaline keep me fighting for a way out of this predicament and for my life, but I'm not sure how I can shake the persistent person wanting to harm me. I can't help but let my mind drift to Demetri and the way he died on a stretch of highway such as this one.

If I make it out of this alive, I have one of two choices: tell Edward everything before I leave, which is completely against Mike's orders, or listen to him and just disappear in the middle of the night, like Jasper and I did when we lived in California, leaving Edward wondering where we've gone.

I catch a glimpse of Edward's Chevelle in my rearview mirror. I'm both shocked and relieved. I'm not sure what he's going to accomplish by chasing the car chasing me, but this gives me some respite from the Mercedes, and I'm able to think about my next move.

I watch as the Mercedes swerves in front of Edward and his Chevelle whips side to side. I'm afraid to look, but I have to know if Edward is okay. I haven't stopped screaming for help, and now I'm crying for Edward's safety too.

I see a tractor trailer up ahead, and I think I can use him as a cover. Maybe if Edward distracts the Mercedes enough, I can pull in front of the truck and exit before the Mercedes can follow. It's worth a shot.

I'm about to execute my plan when I see Edward gain speed once more. I don't believe my eyes when Edward rams the Mercedes. In a blink of an eye, I watch as the Mercedes loses control and careens off the side of the road bursting into a ball of flames. I immediately slow my car and pull to the side of the road. Edward pulls behind me, rushes from his car and swings my door open before I can put on the emergency brake.

"Baby." He reaches over me, unhooks my seatbelt and pulls me up and out of my car into his arms. "I was so fucking scared."

I can't speak. I bury my head into his shoulder and cry. Edward holds me tight, his arms a shield to the outside world—a barrier between the good parts of my life and the bad.

"Let's get you home," he says, ushering me to the passenger side of my car. "We need to talk."

"What about your car?" I manage to ask.

"I'll call Sam. The keys are in it."

I know Mike will take care of the aftermath of what just happened. I need to call him, but that will mean I'll have to explain to Edward who Mike is, and I'm not ready to do that just yet. I'm not sure of anything right now, except that I don't want to leave Forks or Edward.

"Hey, no questions but my car is on the side of the highway right before exit 35. I need you to pick it up and bring it to Bella's. Keys are in the ignition." Edward hangs up and takes my hand. "What the fuck was that all about?"

I shake my head. The words are stuck in my throat, but I manage to say Demetri's name.

He nods his head. "That's what I thought."

We pull up at my house, and it's unusually dark inside. Edward calls Emmett, but he doesn't pick up the phone so he dials Jasper next with no luck.

"I told them to stay inside and not to go anywhere."

"Edward. What if …"

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably playing video games and can't hear their phones." He tries calming me and unfastens his seatbelt. "Come on."

We quietly enter the dark house. Edward holds my hand as we go from room to room. The boys are gone. The back door to the deck is cracked and my heart skips a beat. Silent tears fall once again. What if someone took the boys? I start to panic.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. We need to call the police."

Just then there is rustling in the trees behind the house.

"Jasper!" I yell.

"Shh," Edward says as he pulls us behind the brick ledge surrounding my garden, and we crouch down.

"Mom?"

"Jasper!" I stand. It's dark, the trees are dense, and I can't see anything beyond the yard.

"Mom. We're okay!" I see Jasper run toward the house with Emmett trailing behind.

I meet him halfway, and he hugs me hard.

"We heard something, someone, trying to get in the house."

"Oh my God." I hug him tighter.

"Em and I ran out the back. We forgot our phones, or we would have called you."

"I grabbed a knife though," Emmett says, pulling a knife from its sheath.

Edward ushers us toward the driveway. "We're not staying here tonight."

A low rumble echoes down the street before headlights light up the driveway.

"It's Sam."

"Dude. What the fuck happened?"

"Yeah, what happened, Edward?" Emmett asks.

The front right side of Edward's car is pushed in, scratched, and the bumper hangs low.

"Long story."

Another car pulls in. "That's my ride."

Edward nods and walks with Sam to the car, leaving us standing by ourselves. I feel like a sitting duck, like someone is watching us. It's the paranoia I once felt. It's back and I hate it. I'm not sure what Edward says to Seth, but he nods and they go in for a bro-hug.

Edward jogs back to us. "Is there someone we need to call? Mike?"

"Uh, um." I bite my bottom lip and nod. I'm not sure how he knows about Mike, but part of me is relieved I don't have to explain that part to him.

I use the secret code and text the number Mike gave me before I left him in Port Angeles. I use 911 on the end, just like Mike did earlier, and I receive a call within seconds.

"Bella. Is everything okay?" Mike's voice is calm, but I there's a hint of uncertainty there.

"No …" I lower my voice and cup my hand around my mouth and phone so the boys can't hear what I say. "I'm scared. Someone followed me to Forks."

"Listen to me, Bella." His voice is stern; he means business. "Get Jasper and meet me at the spot ASAP."

I know which spot he means. It's the spot I was supposed to meet him at within twenty-four hours of our meeting, but now he wants us there immediately.

"Mike. Edward and Emmett are with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward saved me from the person following me. He knocked the car off the highway, and it blew up when it left the road."

"Oh my God, Bella. Where, when?"

"An hour ago, on my way home."

"Check into the Fork's motel under Marie Black. I'm on my way." He sighs and mutters a few choice words. "Looks like I have a fucking fire to extinguish."

I meet Edward's eyes. "Forks Motel."

He nods and slowly maneuvers the SUV to our destination.

.

.

.

We check in to the hotel and wait for Mike. An hour later a code-like-knock on the door brings both Edward and me to our feet.

My heart pounds erratically, and I scurry to the door, looking through the peep hole, and see Mike.

"It's me."

I fumble with the chain lock first then the deadbolt.

When I open the door, the tight smile on my face matches the less-than-thrilled crease in his forehead.

"Looks like we have a situation." Mike enters our room and rubs his hand over the blondish scruff peppering his chin. I quickly lock the door, securing all of us in the dingy room. Mike turns to me and gives my shoulders a squeeze. "You okay?" His hands are strong, yet the gesture is gentle.

Edward glares at Mike and walks toward us. "I'm Edward." He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. Neither man offers their hand in greeting.

"And I'm—."

I interrupt. "He doesn't know anything, Mike."

Mike nods and Edward shoots me a look full of hurt. It's not like I haven't wanted to tell him exactly what's going on, but how do you start a conversation and then end it with 'and we're in WitSec'.

"I know who you are, or what you are. Not doing a very good job of keeping my girl safe, huh?"

Mikes face turns crimson. The tension in the room is palpable.

The awkward silence is deafening. I take a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and look at Mike. "What are we going to do?"

At this point I'm tired, worried, and scared for our lives—Edward and Emmett's too.

"If it hadn't for been for me, she might be the one in the ditch in a burned-out heap of metal."

Jasper gasps. "Mom?"

"Edward," I scold. "The boys." I motion toward the boys who are now listening to us instead of the movie I paid for on TV. "It's okay, Jasper. I'm fine. We're fine."

I hate lying to my baby, but he's gone through enough, and I want to spare him the graphic details of what happened.

"Why don't you stick to being the boyfriend, and I'll handle the cop stuff. Got it?" Mike barks.

A low growl emanates from Edward. "You can fuck off."

I place my hands on Edward's chest, trying to calm the sting of Mike's words and also keep him from throwing any punches.

"Edward, he's trying to do his job. He's just … abrasive sometimes."

Edward settles his arms around my waist, pulling me in flush with his body.

"I don't care if he's fucking sandpaper. If he rubs me raw I'm gonna knock his teeth out."

Mike flashes his straight, white teeth, provoking Edward. "If you two are finished here, we need to execute Plan B as soon as possible."

Edward releases his hold only slightly when I pull back and in unison we ask, "Plan B?"

Mike nods, and I see the wheels turning in his head. "This is the part where you two say goodbye, and I take you and Jasper to your new location."

"Over my dead body." Edward straightens to his full height and pulls his shoulders back. His chin lifts in defiance. He's a man to be reckoned with, but Mike holds his ground.

"If that's what it's going to take." Mike takes a few steps toward us with one hand on his sidearm and takes me gently by the wrist for me to step aside. Edward's arms drop from my torso. He's not backing down and neither is Mike. They are nose to nose. "It's go time, boyfriend."

"You're correct there. I'm going wherever she's going."

The veins in Edward's arms pump with angry blood. His hands clench in fierce fists by his side, his stance solid. He's stock still with the exception of his carotid pulsating with wild fervor and his jaw flexing with anticipation.

"Right now, you're a complication. No one's looking for you … only these two." Mike motions between me and Jasper. "Someone wants to get to them, and it's my job to protect them - not you."

Tears flood my eyes. This can't be it. This can't be the last time I will ever see Edward. I turn to him and throw my arms around his neck. His stance softens and shaky arms wrap me in momentary comfort. The movie no longer holds the boys' attention; instead, they watch a sad scene front in center in our motel room. It's messy, heartbreaking, and unfortunately real life. Edward's breath catches in his throat. His arms squeeze me tighter. He's trying to hold on to us and never let go, but we both know in this moment it's not even a remote possibility. I have to leave and do this for Jasper. His safety is my utmost priority, and if Edward and Emmett get involved, I sacrifice their safety as well.

"Bella." Mike touches my shoulder. "We need to go."

I shake my head in defiance, but I know it's time. My nose is buried in Edward's neck; his hand is threaded through my hair holding me to him. "I love you," I whisper. I feel Edward's chest quiver. He doesn't say anything, but his touch says it all.

"Now, Bella, the car is waiting."

This is the heartbreak I can't live with. I told myself I wouldn't survive another one, and here I am fighting like hell to breathe and summon the courage to let go of the one person that gave me life after Demetri.

Edward's eyes are murky- green pools, clouded with sadness and questions. The worst part is I can't give him any answers to make it better. I can't bear to see Edward sad. My tears blur the exchange between Jasper and Emmett, but I know they hug and then fist bump. I wait for them to say their goodbyes. I look away from Edward, knowing I'll never leave if our eyes lock. Shards of regret painfully slice through my heart, and wishes of a happily ever after with the boy that took my breath away have been snuffed out.

Jasper is standing next to me now, so I put my arm around him and let Mike lead us out.

I torture myself and take one last glance over my shoulder, watching as a lone tear escapes Edward's eye. He doesn't wipe it as it slides down his face, slow and steady. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry', and Mike closes the door behind us.

I don't know what happens to the tear once I'm gone. Maybe the salty sentiment hangs on in defiant misery or maybe more tears meet that one marring his beautiful face.

I guess I'll never know.

**A/N:**

**The code Bella receives is 72 stands for Port Angeles (if you look at a phone the letters match those digits), 12 is the time, and of course 911 means emergency. **

**Thank you and big hugs to my beta Nchanted by Twilight.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I enjoy each and every one of them. **

**The follows and favorites are awesome too!**

**I hope to have a few more chapters for you and then this baby is a wrap!**

**XO,**

**OhGee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously – Chapter 6**

_BPOV:_

_I torture myself and take one last glance over my shoulder, watching as a lone tear escapes Edward's eye. He doesn't wipe it as it slides down his face, slow but steady. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry' and Mike closes the door behind us. _

_I don't know what happens to the tear once I'm gone. Maybe the salty sentiment hangs on in defiant misery, or maybe more tears meet that one marring his beautiful face._

_I guess I'll never know._

**Chapter 7**

I fight back several emotions, which include anger and hurt, but the strongest of the emotions is sadness, which is crushing my soul at its very depths.

I don't give a fuck about hiding the tears as they slide down my face. I barely feel the trail of wetness over my bleeding heart anyway.

I loved Bella whole-heartedly.

Love.

Damn it.

Present tense.

I'm not sure what to do. Emmett doesn't know either, judging by the way he's standing here, looking to me for answers. Em has lost his best friend, as have I. He looks at me and back to the door several times before sitting down on the bed in defeat. He cradles his face in his hands and stomps his foot on the floor; his combat boot disrupts the dark silence.I should comfort him, but I'm numb, so I don't. My loss is worse than his—at least I think so.

Maybe I'm selfish.

What Bella and I shared when we were together wasn't a lie. I realize now I didn't know shit, other than we were passionate—we fucked hard and loved just the same. She was phenomenal, but her secrets were too.

The revelation that Bella and Jasper aren't coming back crushes me. I don't know where Mike is taking them, and it pisses me off. I suck air through clenched teeth, huffing until I'm hyperventilating. More tears run down my face, which I don't conceal from Emmett. He's not hiding his—fuck, we're both pitiful messes.

I take a seat on the bed next to Emmett. I don't move other than to untie my shoes and kick them off, so I can lie down. When I close my eyes, behind my darkened lids, I see the last time Bella and I made love. I could have consumed her in one breath; instead, I took my time and loved her thoroughly, showing her with my actions she was perfect, desired and mine because she owned every beat of my heart.

My fingers ache for one last chance to touch her body, and realizing I can't—possibly never again—has my hands balled into fists. I need to channel my urge for her into something else, like how we can be together again. Surely she will contact me when she's settled, somehow send a sign she's okay and ready for me to come to her. If she doesn't, I'll never be able to gain access to her whereabouts. So I hold out hope for her to reach out to me.

Will she realize she can't live without me too?

I clear my throat. "We need to go to Bella's in the morning." _Hell, is her name even Bella? "_I left some stuff over there I want to get, but we should sleep first."

Em nods and lies down too.

I'm not sure if going to Bella's house is the right thing to do or not, and honestly, nothing in that house, except Bella and Jasper, means shit to me anyway, but I want one last look around to feel close to her again. Right now though, I'm paralyzed and can't move.

As I lie in bed, I allow myself to remember the sweet kisses and embraces we had shared. Remembering the last time her lips met mine hurts yet comforts me. I can almost feel them ghosting over mine, the softness, and her sweet taste. I close my eyes, embracing the thoughts, and while I know I may never actually kiss her again, the beautiful memory stays with me until sleep comes.

Remembering the last time her lips met mine comforts me until I fall asleep.

.

.

.

Like I suspect, Bella and Jasper have been erased from Forks.

A breath cast out and whisked away by the wind—a distant memory.

The house looks different even though the potted plants on the porch are still there and a newspaper sits on the steps, waiting for someone to pick it up and take it in. On the outside, everything is the same, minus the cars, but the inside feels like a ghost town. Bella and Jasper have only been gone about eight hours.

They work fast.

_They._

Who the fuck are _they _anyway?

Jasper's school pictures are gone from the shelves. Personal effects that would give away who lived here have vanished. Everything that meant anything to her is gone—until I look toward her music corner.

_They_ don't know her.

_They_ can go to Hell.

I jerk on the cord, disconnecting Bella's turquoise record player from the wall. I swear I hear melodies, but I know my mind is playing tricks on me. I shake off the sweet memories of Bella and me dancing in front of spinning vinyl and close the lid to the player. I stack as many records I can manage on top, making sure the Foo Fighters album I gave her is there.

I'm taking it all with me—memories.

My Bella.

I hang on tight, clutching what's important to Bella in my arms. They're all I have now.

Emmett jogs up the stairs to Jasper's room while I finish up and is back in minutes with his headset and a few of his video games.

"All Jasper's clothes are gone."

I nod. I figured as much.

"They didn't find his secret hiding place with his favorite knife, so I took it." He holds it up for me to see. "I'm keeping it for him. You know, for when I see him again."

"We talked about this, Em."

"I know, but…" He bites the inside of his cheek. No matter how many questions he has asked me this morning, he still has hope. I wish I had an ounce of his optimism.

"They're not coming back." My words are harsh, and I don't mean to be so blunt, but fuck, I'm hurting and he's thirteen. Doesn't he get it?

Em's voice is quiet. "Um, just in case."

I motion with my head for us to leave. As much as I had thought being in the house would comfort me, I am sadly mistaken. The atmosphere is eerie without Bella and Jasper, and I can't help but think if I walk in the kitchen, she will be shaking her ass to something playing on her phone.

I can't get the fuck out quick enough—out of this house or this town.

.

.

.

I'm glad to see Jaws isn't floating when I go home to the small apartment I rent above the gym. I tap the glass bowl where Jaws glides through the water, alerting him to my presence. He doesn't do flips out of the water telling me he's excited to see me. I guess if he did I'd be shocked, but for some reason I want him to know I'm home and he's taking Em's place as my trusty companion. I hate to admit it, but I miss Em. I imagine Em misses me too. He's home with only his video games to occupy his time while I'm alone with only my work hours to occupy mine.

My mind has drifted to Bella countless times since she left me. Who am I kidding? My mind hasn't left her alone. I can't forget—I've tried. I replay the summer over and over, trying to analyze how it could have turned out differently for us, but I know it was all out of my control. I throw my dirty clothes from my duffel bag toward the hamper in the corner of my room and strip off my shirt. I'll unpack later, but now I need a workout.

I'm grabbing my water bottle when my door rattles from heavy knuckles on the other side.

"You in there, man?"

"Yeah, one sec," I yell from the kitchen. It's really only about ten steps from my front door, so I know Quil hears me.

"Hurry. I need to take a piss."

I shake my head and open the door.

"You know there's a john in the gym." We clasp hands and bring opposite shoulders in for a hug. "Missed ya, man."

"No you didn't."

Quil laughs, releasing me to go do his thing in my bathroom.

I keep talking though because again, the bathroom is only twenty feet from where we stand.

"Thanks for feeding Jaws."

"No prob, but I did it for selfish reasons."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?"

"So you'll hire me when you open your gym."

I grab another bottle of water for Quil and open the front door, waiting for him to finish and join me.

"I'm not sure that's my plan anymore, plus, I don't have the cash yet anyway."

"Word has it someone offered Zach a bunch of coin for this place."

I stop on the stairs, and Quil bumps into me. "What? Zach's selling this place?"

Quil shrugs. "I didn't think he'd ever sell, but someone offered him a crazy amount of cash, and he's seriously thinking about retiring and moving to Fiji."

"No shit?"

.

.

.

I'm back into the swing of things at work. I'm in the gym at all times unless I'm eating or sleeping. Long workouts and long hours with clients take my mind somewhat off Bella. I haven't been able to step on the treadmill though because too many memories are associated with that machine—way too many.

After months, summer has given way to fall. Green leaves turn yellow, orange and then brown until they drop from tree branches outside my apartment window. I've noticed little else other than the change in seasons and the crunchy leaves under my sneakers.

Em calls me a lot, wondering when I'm going to visit him, but I don't think Forks is somewhere I can be and keep my shit together. I should keep my distance. I think even seeing Em in person will bring back too many summertime memories I wouldn't be able to handle. I know me, and I'm a glutton for punishment; I'd end up driving by Bella's house in hopes of seeing some random clue as to her whereabouts. It's completely unrealistic. It's just better I stay away. Em tells me he's lonely and hasn't replaced Jasper's friendship with anyone new. I feel his pain, trust me I do, but I tell him he needs to move on, and I pretend I've done the same. We both know I'm lying.

But there is this girl.

I tell Em about Vickie, a regular at the gym who books personal training sessions with me. She's cute as a button with a sweet smile and strawberry blonde hair. She's a couple years younger than I am and has asked me to meet up with her and some friends at a local bar the last few weekends. I've turned her down politely, saying I already have plans. Vickie isn't like Mrs. King, who blatantly books private personal training sessions just so she can flirt and rub her hands up and down my arms and pinch my ass as I show her the correct way to work the machines. Vickie is smart, happy and actually pretty cool. She's training for a local body building competition, so we've been spending lots of time together in the gym. It's been fun watching her transformation. She's been good for me and has even put a few smiles on my face. Who knows, maybe I'll give in and meet her and her friends if she happens to ask again.

I need to move on, so Quil says. I told him all about Bella and even confided in why she left me. He didn't believe me at first until I showed him photos of the two of us together and then pulled up the online article about the crash. The autopsy reports haven't been released to the public, so no one knows who was driving the Mercedes that fateful day.

The gym is closed, and I'm beat. Sweat drenches my body from the grueling workout I had with Vickie. I turn off the gym lights and walk her to her car for safety, now that the sun sets earlier. She gives me a hug, and I tap the roof of her car before I leave.

"How about next week then?" Vickie hollers as I'm about to climb the steps to my apartment.

I smile. I told Em I'd say yes to meeting Vickie if she asked again and here it is.

"Sounds good."

She taps lightly on her horn as she pulls out of the parking lot, and I give a wave.

When I'm inside, I strip my clothes and leave them randomly strewn across the front room. I give Jaws a pinch of food and head to the shower.

Steamy water soothes my sore muscles. I tip my head back to the tile wall, letting the water hit me in all the right places until I'm relaxed. I soap my body while my eyes shut, and for the first time since leaving Forks, my dick hardens. My greedy fingers grip my girth, my soapy palm slides up and down my length, and I press my other hand to the tile to keep my balance. It 's been way too long since I've had the desire for anything sexual. At first, I feel guilt for jacking myself off because I don't know why or who has made my body respond this way. Up until now I've been a flaccid fucker, and I haven't given my dick a second thought.

Bella had frequented my head often when I first returned to Seattle, but the majority of my time is spent working with clients such as Vickie, so now Bella-thoughts are limited to alone time. I hate to think the reason I'm pumping my dick is because of the sweet smile Vickie gave me before leaving tonight, so I immediately release my tight hold.

Guilt is a bitch and my dick deflates.

I'm confused and I don't come.

**A/N:**

**Thank you to my beautiful beta Tracy. I couldn't do this without you. **

**To my readers who review, rec, follow, favorite and pimp my story, I appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 8**

After my shower, I call Emmett. I promised him the last time we talked that I'd tell him if I decided to hang out with Vickie—if she ever asked again. Believe it or not, Em is the person encouraging me to move on—past Bella and our summer of fun. The kid is growing up and understanding how life can change in the blink of an eye. He's maturing. As much as he had bugged the crap out of me when I lived in Forks, he's the only one who understands the connection I had with Bella. Well, as much as a thirteen year old can comprehend. I have never told him details of the sex we had, and I won't, but I assume he knows because he's teased me relentlessly about the walls shaking when he and Jasper played video games.

I pull on my underwear as Emmett answers the phone and sit on the edge of my unmade bed, listening to him tell me what's been happening in Forks. When it's my turn to speak, I eye the picture of me and Bella tucked into the framed mirror of my dresser. It's a selfie we took one afternoon in her Porsche on our way to dinner.

_My heart squeezes when I tell Emmett._

"Yep, I told her I'd go out."

"Good. I'm glad. You should have fun, right? You can't keep thinking about Bella."

And there it is a punch to my gut, the kid with no filter.

"I do think about her. That's the problem, ya know?"

"Yeah, I think about Jasper too. I wonder if he has a new best friend and stuff."

"No, dude, I highly doubt it. He's such a quiet kid. You befriended him and were real nice to take him under your wing. I don't think he would replace you in just a few months."

Emmett huffs. I'm sure he's letting what I said sink in. "I feel the same about you and Bella, but you need to have fun again."

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey, do you think it's like on TV and Bella and Jas have access to what we are doing but we know nothing about them?"

"I don't know." I scrub my hand over my face, the stubble scratching at my palm. I contemplate what Emmett just asked. The thought of Bella being able to keep tabs on me sends chills up my spine—in a good way. It makes me feel close to her in a weird way.

"I wonder if Bella and Jasper know we are sad and all?"

"How could they not?"

"Well, it looks like you will be less sad now that you're going out with Vickie."

I hear the optimism in his voice.

"It's not a date, Em. I'm meeting her and some of her friends at a bar. That's it."

If what Emmett thinks is true, I have to wonder if Bella will find out about my non-date. I don't want her to think I'm moving on, even though I should.

I really should. _My ribs constrict my lungs, and my heart races._

"Oh, cool. I guess. Are you going to kiss her?"

"Em!" I laugh at his persistence. _Dumb kid._

"Just kidding. When can I come and visit you since you won't come back here?" He sounds excited, and I do miss him.

"I'll talk to your mom and see if we can set something up in a few weeks, cool?"

"Yep. Well, I need to get back to COD. Knifeslinger is waiting on me."

"Knifeslinger, huh?" I love that he still has the desire to play Call of Duty even though Jasper isn't there.

"Yeah."

"All right, dude. I'll call your mom tomorrow."

Stretching across my bed in only my underwear, I stare at nothing. I do my best to put Vickie and Bella out of my mind, so I decide to call it a night and go to sleep. I have an early morning anyway, with Zach, about the sale of the gym.

.

.

.

Thick, dark green protein shake ingredients whirl in the blender while I brush my teeth at the kitchen sink. Sleeping in wasn't planned, and I curse my phone for not waking me up on time for my meeting with Zach—I glance at my oven clock—in less than five minutes. I might not have set it though either, and I cuss myself as well. My sleep was fitful to say the least. Vivid dreams of Bella in my arms and then me partying with Vickie alternated in my dreamland. I'd wake hoping to have Bella next to me in my bed and realizing my mind was playing tricks just crushed me. Each time it took forever to return to sleep.

I push the off button on my VitaMix and pour the concoction into a bottle before jogging out my door, down the stairs to Zach's office.

"Hey, come on in."

"Morning, you look happy."

"I'm excited to get this deal done. Irina can't wait to move to Fiji."

Zach stands and closes the door, so we can talk in private.

"That's great, man." I take a seat in front of his desk and drink my breakfast.

"So here's the deal. You can say no, but I'm sure you will find this an opportunity you can't pass up."

"You're taking me to Fiji?"

"Ha, no, the deal on the gym could potentially close in a few weeks, but there's a stipulation."

I raise an eyebrow in question. _Continue._

"Keeping my wife happy depends on you, but no pressure." Zach taps his desk with the palm of his hand, but it's his nervous laugh that gets my attention.

"I'm not into threesomes," I tease, trying to make light of the situation. I feel sorry for him since Irina is a high maintenance kind of girl. And evidently my answer to something he's about to say depends on his happiness too.

"Naw, nothing like that. No worries." He smiles and leans his elbows on the paper-cluttered desk, clasping his fingers together. "Here's the deal."

I nod and take another few gulps of my shake, waiting for him to speak.

"The potential buyer for the gym has asked for you to run it."

I shrug. It makes sense since I work here already and can keep the place afloat until he can get in here and make it his own gig. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have the capital to start my own gym yet, and I don't have any other job prospects, so yeah. I'll run it for him."

"Here's the catch." He pauses. "The sale _depends_ on you signing a five-year contract, or the deal is off, and I don't move to Fiji. You get where I'm coming from?"

I set my shake on Zach's desk. He's really got my attention now. "What do you mean the sale depends on me?"

"Like I said, he wants you to run the place. As you know he lives in California and wants this as an investment. He doesn't plan on moving here and running it. He's no gym rat like us, from what I've heard."

I take a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I don't know, Zach. I'm not sure I can commit to five years. I don't even know if I want to stay in Seattle for that long. I want to make a fresh start somewhere else at some point."

"Would it make a difference if I told you he's paying you quadruple what I'm paying you?"

I choke and nothing is even in my mouth. "Get the fuck out."

"I'm serious as a heart attack."

I watch as Zach crosses his finger over his heart and pleads with his eyes for me to say yes.

"Who is this guy, anyway?"

"His name is Alec Hampton. That's all I know about him. A realtor contacted me."

"Wow."

"So will you think about it?"

"Yeah, sure." I'm not sure why the sale of the gym depends on me or even how this Alec guy knows of me. "Did you tell him I'm the manager here and that's why he wants to keep me on?"

Zach shakes his head. "No. He even specifically asked for you by name."

I stand, take my drink from the desk and wipe off the wet spot my shake bottle left. "I'll think about it."

"Hey, like I said, no pressure, Edward, but I'd really like to be on the beach by Christmas. Do you think you'll have an answer for me by the end of the week?"

The time frame he's giving me isn't much, but I agree to let him know soon. Christmas is six weeks away. It's a no-brainer that I could use the money, but the five-year contract clause is what's holding me back. I had hoped to get away from Washington within the next year and a half because I have too many memories I want to forget.

I rinse my empty bottle in the sink in the break room. My first client is waiting, but I need a few minutes to myself to process what just went down in the office. I'm not surprised to see Mrs. King waiting for me at the front desk when I finally will myself out into the gym. I sigh deeply but keep a smile on my face.

"Ready to work out?"

I swear she purrs her response.

"Okay, Mrs. King, today we're going to get down to business."

Her red, lipstick-stained-smile will be long gone once we're finished working out today because my head is in a complete business-state-of-mind at the moment. After everything Zach just laid on me, the details are running on a continual loop in my head, and I'm weighing the pros and cons of the offer.

"Let's do this, Mrs. King." I motion toward the mat, so I can guide her through stretches. She gets my attention as she passes by and pinches my ass. One thing is for sure, I'm finished with private sessions with this old bag.

.

.

.

The week drags as if I'm running in thick mud, and it's weighing me down. No matter how much I think about the gym deal, I still can't decide what to do. My original plan, after I met Bella, was to save enough money so I could afford my gym and move her and Jasper here with me. Seattle was always the place for my dream to be fulfilled, but after Bella and Jasper were relocated, my dream pretty much fizzled. I have no desire to do much of anything other than work, not necessarily to make money now, but to keep me occupied and my mind off my heartbreak. A part of me couldn't care less if Jaws and I lived upstairs forever, but committing to someone I don't know makes me leery, and what if I change my mind about moving sooner?

I decide to take a long walk around the neighborhood and go over the proposition one more time. I pull a hoodie over my head and stuff my keys in my pocket. I need breathing room away from the gym and people in general. I promised Zach today before he left the gym I'd have an answer for him tomorrow.

Cold wind hits my face immediately when I open the door to the outside. I pull my beanie down over my ears and shut the door. My strides are quick in an attempt to warm my insides, but when I see the coffee shop around the corner, I know a coffee is a much better option. The place is deserted except for the gentleman who walks in a minute or so after I do, so I take a seat at a table in the corner and pull out my list of pros and cons.

Pros: $$, friends, close to family

Cons: I'm stuck here for 5 years

That pretty much sums up my list. It's an easy decision.

My coffee arrives and I decide to take it with me and walk the few blocks back home instead of continuing the walk to nowhere in agonizingly cold weather. My decision is clear, and I should go home.

It's pitch-dark once I reach my apartment, and my phone rings as I'm climbing the stairs to my door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just making sure we're still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, of course, looking forward to it, actually." I'm not lying, not really. I can't wait to do something different on a Friday night instead of watching T.V.

"Great!"

Her voice is peppy, and I can hear her smile through the phone which brings a smile to my face.

I throw my coffee cup in the trash, pull my beanie off and slump down on the couch. My head bobs as my mind drifts to Bella, wondering where she is and if she's okay. I'd give anything to hold her again. _Life's a bitch._

.

.

.

The bar is crowded. I had sent Vickie a text telling her I was on my way and she texted back telling me where her and her friends were seated in the bar. Good thing because it is wall to wall bodies.

"There you are!" Vickie scoots out of the booth and stands, wrapping me in a hug. I return her embrace and give the girls a big smile. She motions to each of her friends, and I nod as she rattles off their names. "This is Annie, Nic, and Sara."

"Nice to meet you, girls. So, what are we drinking?" I eye their drinks which have skewered fruit on picks dangling in their colored beverages. The girls' lips quirk up in funny little smiles. I think they are on their way to buzz town or have possibly already arrived. They spout off their poison of choice. I'm not going anywhere near that shit.

"I'll have a Corona." I tell our server when she asks.

"I'm glad you're here." Vickie is on my side of the booth; her hand rubs at my arm as she speaks.

"Thanks for the invite. Honestly, it feels great to be out." The music pumps Alternative music loud through the speakers, and the upbeat rhythm relaxes me to my bones. The beer the server sets in front of me will loosen me up the rest of the way.

"I'm surprised to see you drinking with your competition a few weeks away."

"I've gotta have fun sometimes. I'm only having two. This is my first." She holds up her Long Island Iced Tea.

I nod and listen in to the conversation at the table. I don't have much to contribute, but I'm happy none-the-less to be out and feel alive for once.

A few times Vickie lays her hand on my knee and pats, making sure I'm doing okay and even leans her head to my shoulder laughing when I tell her friends how we met.

"…and then she beat me in chin ups. This girl is amazing. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley." Laughter erupts at the table and Vickie's cheeks turn pink.

"His boss bet me, and I'm not one for giving up a challenge." She pokes me in my ribs. "I won on false pretenses. He'd been working out all day, but if he hadn't he would have kicked my ass."

I flex one arm, showing my muscles through the long-sleeved, snug-fitting Henley shirt. "Yep, I would have kicked her butt otherwise."

The evening progresses and rounds of drinks are shuttled to our table by our fabulous server, Roxy. From behind I swear she looks a little like Bella. My beer goggles must be affixed to my face because when I arrived, I swore she looked a lot like Tina Fey. And in my honest opinion, Bella and Tina are on complete opposites of the beauty scale.

I'm far too drunk to drive when we close down the bar, so Vickie offers to give me a lift home.

"We'll get your car tomorrow, kay?"

My words are slurring together. "Mkaygood." I feel great, better than I have in months, numb, carefree. My legs are heavy like lead, so Vickie guides me to her car. I don't give a shit about anything at the moment and things are spectacular.

.

.

.

The morning sun slices through the shear coverings on the two tiny windows in my bedroom. I groan in protest when I try opening my eyes. I'm assaulted by too much daytime at such an early hour. I reach for my phone that's buzzing in my pocket and notice it's just after noon. _Shit, that would explain the sun._

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh. I need to answer that question?"

Vickie laughs and it sends sharp daggers through my brain and I grimace in pain and moan.

"Oh, sorry." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I tucked you in bed, and I declined your offer to stay."

"Jesus." I pressed my eyelids together tightly. It relieves the pressure in my head and the embarrassment I'm feeling. "Sorry 'bout that." The fuzzy memory of pulling Vickie on top of me as she graciously untied my shoes while I sat weaving on the side of my bed pricks at the sideline of my mind.

"Edward. It's fine. You were drunk, and I took care of you."

"Can I make it up to you?" I pull the blankets over my head to shield myself from the light. "Mmm, not right now though."

Vickie finds it funny. "How about a movie at your place? Tonight. I'll bring the popcorn."

I inhale deeply. "Sounds like a blast."

"Great. How about seven?"

"It's a date."

The shock of the last words I speak hits me deep in my belly and then sends shooting pains straight to my lethargic heart. I didn't mean 'date', did I?

**A/N:**

**So, yeah. Hang in there, guys.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, I appreciate them more than you know.**

**Tracy, you're more than a beta. Thank you, Twinkie.**

**XO,**

**OhGee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 9**

The delicious buttery scent of popcorn hits my nose as soon as I open the door.

"Hey," Vickie says with a bright smile. She's casual, wearing yoga pants and a thick coat over a sweatshirt.

"Hi. You went to the movie theater just to buy popcorn?" I point at the huge tub nestled in the crook of Vickie's arm.

She shrugs. "I don't like microwave popcorn, and I didn't feel like schlepping my corn popper over here, so …" Vickie holds up the tub and pops a piece in her mouth. "Mmm." She moans.

"You're funny." I reach for the popcorn, so she can take off her coat.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Take your pick. My movies are over there." I point to the rack next to my TV before setting the popcorn on the coffee table and asking, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water is good."

"Thank God. If I smell alcohol right now, I'll probably puke."

Vickie laughs as she peruses my selection of mostly action-packed videos.

"Yeah, you were a little blitzed last night."

"A little? I haven't been that drunk in years."

"You better watch it or someone might take advantage of you and your offers next time." She turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

I set our waters next to the popcorn and plop down on the couch.

"Um, about that. I'm really sorry." I rub at my chin, embarrassed about last night.

"You're fine, Edward. But I have a question." Vickie holds up Man of Steel and puts the DVD in the player.

"Okay, shoot."

"Who is Bella?"

"Wha…huh?" My heart skips several beats, and my chest immediately aches. There's a place deep inside that has been utterly empty since the day Bella walked out that motel room door, leaving me standing in a state of sadness. Hearing someone else say her name hurts like hell. It's all wrong. Part of me wants to kick Vickie out of my apartment, but another part knows I'm acting like an emo fuck.

Vickie sits at the opposite end of the couch, tucking her knees up to her chest. "You kept saying, Bella. And then when you pulled me on top of you, you said her name again."

I let out an audible breath. "Oh, God." I pause. "Um, she's someone really special."

Vickie nods her head slowly and smiles. "I figured as I ask you another question?"

My head bobs. I'm lost in visions of Bella and her pretty face, her killer body, and her love. "Sure."

"Why isn't she the one here with you right now?"

My answer takes a second. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts before I speak. "Because it's impossible."

I don't know if I'll ever have the luxury of being in the same room as Bella, and it hurts deeply. I miss her so fucking much, and everything I do every day is to keep my mind off the only girl that I've ever truly loved.

"Bad break up?"

"Something like that." I lean forward reaching for the popcorn and place it between me and Vickie. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry for prying."

"It's … whatever." I kick my feet up on the coffee table and try to focus.

I'm barely keeping up with the movie, but since I've seen it enough to know what's going on, I lean my head back against the cushion of the couch and think about the past—Bella. When the credits roll, Vickie tosses one of the last pieces of popcorn at me, hitting me in the head.

"Hey!" I pick up the kernel now laying in my lap and toss it in my mouth. "Wanna watch one more?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I should get home." She stands and takes her glass to the sink. "But, hey, if you need a friend to talk to … about Bella, I'm your girl."

"Thanks." I help Vickie with her coat and give her a hug goodnight before she leaves. I'm happy she didn't consider tonight a date because I'd really like to hang out with her more—as friends. She's pretty cool. "See ya in the gym on Monday?"

.

.

.

My bed is my sanctuary, and I let my thoughts run wild with memories of Bella. If I close my eyes tight, I can almost feel her warmth surrounding me, her kisses on my chest, and her hands in my hair. I can't get Bella's sweet scent out of my nose or the taste of her lips off my tongue. When we were together, she unknowingly embedded herself all the way to my core, and it's so deep I ache. With each passing day, the seams of my heart rip open a little more, and I come to the conclusion I might possibly die of a broken heart, which sounds totally pathetic, but I believe it's true.

I'm not sure how many times I've gone over the events of the twenty-four hours we spent together. If I could change any of it I wouldn't be throwing myself this pity party. I would have hauled her ass back to bed when she left me there all alone; I would have insisted I go with her to Port Angeles, and I sure as hell would have put my foot down about her leaving me in that fucking motel. I should have chased her because what I'm doing right now doesn't mean squat without her and Jasper.

Bella would know how much I love her and we'd be together.

Part of me wonders if she's thinking of me or if she's moved on with her life, knowing the possibility of us being together is out of the question, or if she holds out hope for us meeting again in the future?

I let sleep take me to dreamland which offers me visions of my Vinyl.

.

.

.

"Bon voyage."

I clap Zach's shoulder and shake his hand. He's packed and ready to leave town with not so much as a look back.

"Yep, I guess this thing is really happening."

"I guess so."

Zach hands me the extra keys to the gym and gives the place one last look around. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"Bullshit. You'll be drinking margaritas on the beach while we freeze our asses off."

A laugh billows from his chest. "You're right. I'm not going to miss this shitty weather at all."

"Be good and I'll keep this place afloat until Alec decides to show his face."

Zach nods and gives me one more hug. As much shit as I've given him and as much as he says he's ready to leave, I think he's already missing us and his beloved gym.

"I'll keep in touch."

"You better."

.

.

.

The gym isn't the same without Zach. His constant smiles and friendly greetings to his clients and customers at the gym are sorely missed, but I try to take his place. I focus on his way of doing things, and without the new owner here looking over my shoulder, the gym feels like it's mine. I'm in control. I make the schedules; I interview possible employees, and I even take care of the payroll—I need to hire someone for that task, so I make a note for myself.

The first week goes great. I'm in a routine and everyone seems happy even though most of the regulars voice how much they miss Zach. I know the feeling of missing someone, so I agree with them I carry on about my day. Emmett is scheduled to arrive late Friday night, which I'm looking forward to, and stay with me until Sunday. Honestly, I think I'm more excited to hang with him than I was to hang out with Vickie. Never-the-less, I'm still going to try and keep myself open to new things and maybe one day I'll let someone else in, but now it just doesn't feel right.

.

.

.

"I missed you dude." I clap Emmett on the back when I open the door and pull him in for a hug. I think he's a little shocked at my overly-affectionate greeting, but I don't care. "Hey, Aunt Esme." I release Em hug Esme too.

"It's so nice of you to offer to have Emmett this weekend," she says.

"No problem. I've been looking forward to it." I watch as Emmett makes himself comfortable on my couch. "We might just hang out, eat junk food and watch TV the whole time." I wink at Esme and help her off with her coat. She sits on the couch with Em, and I take a seat on the floor. She tells me that Carlisle is on his way to their hotel to check-in. It's great having family here, and I didn't realize how much I had missed my family until just now. I tell her about the sale of the gym and that I'm now the big man in charge before the topic switches to Bella.

"Carlisle has tried pulling strings to find out the name of the person in the vehicle that chased Bella." It's not the first time she has brought up Bella, and it sends hot pokers to my heart. I nod because I've checked the internet and the paper religiously to see if there is any update on the autopsy, but nothing has been mentioned—No name, no nothing. The story is pretty much old news and forgotten by now.

"I just hope they're safe. I can't bear to think they're still in danger." I avert my eyes to the ceiling to help with my fucking watering eyes. _Pussy._

"Honey, I'm sure they're fine. That's what witness protection is for, you know?" Esme's voice is soothing, but it still pains me to know Bella is long gone. "If Carlisle finds anything out, you know you will be the first person he calls."

"I know. Thanks."

We talk more and Esme, God love her, tries soothing me until it's time for her to leave. I tease her as we walk to the door that Em and I will find some trouble to get into while he's in my care.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." She winks and then leans over to kiss Em on the cheek before standing. "We'll be back to pick you up Sunday evening, all right? If you need anything you know my number."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom."

As I help Esme on with her coat, she says, "Your mom says we won't have you at Thanksgiving."

"Not this year. I need to be at the gym—it's my baby now."

"What about Christmas?"

I shrug. "Not sure, Aunt Esme, but I'll be sure to let Mom know."

"All right, honey. Thanks again for keeping Em." She kisses me on the cheek and hugs me for a few long seconds. "Your uncle and I are going to make good use of being by ourselves this weekend." She looks toward Em. "No offense, sweetie." I shake my head at the thought she just planted. Em may not have gotten her meaning, but I certainly did.

I shut the door and a surge of happy invades me. It's good to see Em in person and to have someone to talk to.

"I know it's late but would you like to watch a movie?"

"Nah, I brought my Playstation. Wanna play?"

"Sure, we can do whatever you want."

Em sets up his game system while I grab a bag of pretzels, chive dip and a couple water bottles. It's been too long since I played video games, and it brings back memories of when Seth and I used to play for hours. We were no different than Jasper and Emmett this past summer.

"Let's play Ghost."

"Cool."

We start the game, and it gets intense fast. Emmett is really good, and after about twenty minutes, he and his crew cleans out the first floor of the house.

"Dude, take over for me," Em says and hands his controller my way. He tosses his headset down on the couch. "I gotta take a piss."

I take over and reacquaint myself with the controller since it's been awhile. I pull onthe headset and lyrics from _Down with the Sickness_ blares in the background of the game. I figure out Knifeslinger is chanting along with the words as he plays. The other guys are bitching at him to stop because they are sick of the hairs on my neck stand at attention, and I lose sight of the game in front of me. These words are ones I use to hear over and over coming from Jasper's room while he and Em played video games. I shake my head and try not to get my hopes up about who I'm playing with at the moment. It doesn't really sound like Jasper, but since I know there's a mic that can alter your voice, maybe he's using one of those. What are the chances that this person could be our Jasper? Emmett has only mentioned he plays with Knifeslinger, but has never acted like he knows of his true identity.

Knifesligner saves my ass, delivering a kill shot to someone about to assassinate me just as Emmett is making himself comfortable next to me on the floor.

"Dude, Knifeslinger is bomb. He just saved your ass," Em says as he dredges a pretzel in the dip.

"Uh, yeah. I'm off my game," I announce to Em and everyone else playing Ghost.

"No, shit. You're making me look bad." Emmett pops the pretzel in his mouth, crunching it, before he laughs at me as I try my best to keep from getting shot.

I play a little bit more, talking shit with whoever I'm playing with and then hand the controller back to Em when the game is almost finished.

.

.

.

The remainder of the weekend is chill, and Em and I find a few things to do around the city. It's cold but we find a bowling alley with an arcade and grab a few meals out. It's hard for me not to question him about Knifeslinger because I don't want to get his hopes up that it could be Jasper. I truly don't think he's questioned who Knifeslinger is in real life, so I let it rest. Knifeslinger could be Joe Blow for all I know, but a small part of me hopes Jasper has found a way to be closer to Emmett, even if Em hasn't caught on.

I wish somehow Bella would do the same for me.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I love that some of you are figuring out who Knifeslinger and Alec might be. **

**I LOVE my amazing beta Tracy, NChanted by Twilight. Thank you for the time you spend making my stories pretty.**

**Next chapter will be in BPOV.**

**Join me in my Facebook group. Stories by OhGeeFantasy.**

**XO,**

**OhGee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vinyl **

**Chapter 10**

Since our move to Seattle, I have been biding my time by homeschooling Jasper. Reading and cooking—basically, I'm doing whatever I can to keep my mind off Edward. At night, I watch Jasper play video games and even though I know nothing about gaming, I like watching him being a kid and having fun, making the best of our situation.

Like now, I'm curled up on the sofa with a book in hand, alternating between attempting to read and sneaking peeks at the game Jasper is playing when the excitement in his voice intensifies, causing me to put my book down. He looks at me sheepishly, and finally after some provoking from me, he blurts out that he's been playing with Emmett—CamoKaze02. My heart drops, and I immediately feel sick to my stomach. Sensing my concern and the reason behind it, Jasper tells me he's been using his voice altering headset so Emmett doesn't figure out it's him. It still worries me, but I can't blame my son because he misses his best friend—and he's a genius.

After my heart slows to its normal pace, I settle back into my book, trying to lose the thoughts of Edward that have taken over my brain when Jasper breaks me from my memories.

"Mom?" Jasper's voice is raised.

"What baby?" I ask.

"Want to hear something?"

"Okay."

"I think you'll like it," he says with a smile.

Jasper holds out his headset for me to take. I place the book I'm holding in my lap, and I affix the headset over my ears. At first all I hear are explosions and people yelling commands, but then the beautiful voice which occupies my dreams permeates my ears, and I gasp. My heartstrings are tugged to the point of breaking.

I whisper, "Edward," careful not to speak loud enough for anyone on the line to hear me.

Tears cloud my eyes, and I tuck my bottom lip under my teeth, holding back the excruciating stabbing pain in my lungs from sobs that want out. I need him to know, so badly, that I am here, but I can't, so I listen to him laugh and joke with the other players until he's finished and Emmett returns to the game.

"I'll be right back honey," I tell Jasper as I remove the headset and hand it back to him. I need a few minutes to myself to regroup and wipe the tears that have accumulated in the corners of my eyes. I miss my lover-my best friend.

.

.

.

I make it to my room before breaking down. Being so close, yet having to stay so far away from Edward is slowly killing me, and hearing his voice tonight just offers my heart more hurt.

We are close because I had demanded it. I had cried, bitched, and cried some more, even threatening to leave WitSec if Mike didn't find someplace for me and Jasper to live in Seattle. Being separated from Edward is horrible. I didn't think I could hurt as much as I did as when Demetri had died, but I had been wrong—dead wrong. My heart had shattered behind achy ribs that had cried for days when Mike took us from the motel in Forks to the next safe haven that we would call home. A repeat of losing another lover had been too much, especially in the few days following our departure. But knowing eventually Edward would return to Seattle, back to his job at the gym, had kept me sane. I had needed it then, and I need it now. It's silly really, but it makes me feel better, even though Edward would not ever know how close I am. It's just a comfort I rely on each day, being in the same town with the man I love.

After wallowing in my memories for a while, I start to question what I have been told up until now.

Sometimes, I think Mike likes the fact we are cooped up here and hidden away, just so he can have me to himself. Back in California when we had lived together, he had thought maybe he had some sort of romantic chance with me. He had been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on after Demetri's death, but that had been the only way I had needed him, well, the protection from Aro, too. But he had completely mistaken my fear and grief. I had not been, nor would I ever be attracted to him. We would never have a love connection, and I had told him so on many occasions. He had been shocked when he found out I had started dating Edward, and I could see a tinge of jealousy in his eyes, but I had shrugged it off. I was starting to realize how much of a mistake that had been.

.

.

.

"I need to speak with you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"In person." I pace the floor of my bedroom, speaking quietly into the phone. I don't want Jasper to hear how upset I am.

"Did you change your mind?"

I know what he means, and it only fuels my anger that much more.

"There is no us, Mike!" I whisper-shout and wipe another set of tears that roll down my cheeks. "Either you come over now or I'm going to Edward, regardless of what you have to say."

"I can be there in fifteen minutes." His voice is somber, but I know he will hurry and be here in ten.

I end the call and pace the floor some more. My emotions are boiling over. Tears and bouts of anger flame inside my usually passive interior. Tonight, hearing Edward's voice had sent me over the edge and I would demand answers this time.

.

.

.

The knock at my bedroom door startles me, but I know it's Mike with the way he taps once with his knuckles and then twice in quick succession.

"Come in." My voice is full of disdain.

The door opens and Mike has the decency to enter with his proverbial tail between his legs. His eyes scan the room but never look directly into mine. I think he knows I want answers because up until now I have gone with the flow, believing everything he and the agency have told me.

Mike takes a seat in the chair by my dresser, and I sit on the edge of my bed, facing him.

"I need to know who was in the car that tried running me off the road." The harsh tone of my words and the blank stare on my face match the way I'm feeling at the moment without Edward-empty and in need of a refill.

Mike doesn't answer right away, instead, he takes his time until finally his eyes lift to mine, ready to answer my question. He answers with careful consideration—this is how he treats me—gingerly, and it pisses me off.

"You know we don't have a definitive answer at the moment." His fingers clasp together and his elbows rest on his knees.

"Bullshit." I don't back down. I know Mike better than he thinks. When he lies, his nose wiggles and his eyes twitch twice; it's a dead giveaway. "Was it Aro?"

He clears his throat, trying to bide a few more seconds. "Possibly."

"Everyone knows it could _possibly_ be Aro. That's why I'm asking. Don't give me the run around anymore, Mike. I'm so over hiding and looking over my shoulder. So I ask you once more. Who was in the car?"

"You know I can't give out any information yet."

"You're lying. I can tell."

He shakes his head. "It's for your safety—and Jasper's."

Tears form in my eyes, welling in the corners until they spill over once again. "I'm done. I don't even care anymore. I'm going to Edward. I have to see him." I scoot forward to stand.

"You can't, not now." Mike motions with his hands like he's trying to slow me down.

"You mean not ever!" I yell. This time my voice resonates in the room and quite possibly down the hall to where Jasper is playing video games.

"Bella." Mike starts to stand.

"Don't." I put up my hand up stopping him from coming toward me.

"Okay, listen." He sits back down. "I never told you this before because I didn't want to scare you." He eyes me carefully waiting for a reaction from me, but I'm a blank page. "Aro was mixed up with the Volturi's."

"The Mafia?"

Mike nods. "We have reason to believe Aro owed Cauis, the boss, a large sum of money. We don't think Demetri knew anything of their dealings because otherwise Aro wouldn't have killed him. He needed Demetri's money to help pay his loan."

My breath hitches. "It was Aro who killed Demetri."

Mike realizes he has never outright said those words to me and again he stands and moves toward me. I don't stop him this time because I'm numb. I've waited years to hear the actual words spoken to me to satisfy my need to know the truth. My posture sinks and I feel like I'm crumbling because it's a relief finally knowing. Mike is there with an arm around me to once again comfort me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like that."

"No. I needed to know." I sniffle but a cry never comes.

Mike's arms are around me but I don't need him. I need Edward; he's the only one who can completely heal my wounds.

"We wanted to make sure Caius wasn't after you too, so we kept you in WitSec, even though we know Aro was the one driving the Mercedes that crashed and burned."

My palm covers my mouth and my eyes open wide. The answers I've sought out for so long are finally being given to me. Mike's arm is still around my shoulder and he pulls me in tighter.

"We had to make sure Ciaus wasn't a threat to you or Jasper. You have to understand that, okay?"

I pull away and look him in his eyes. Tonight, when I called Mike over, a small part of me thought that maybe he was keeping us here because of his desire to have us all to himself, but his eyes don't lie. I can tell he's telling me the truth.

"Is he?"

Mike shakes his head. "No, not that we can tell."

"Then why are we still here? How long were you planning on keeping us hidden?" Irritation is evident in my voice.

"We are winding down the investigation, Bella. You have to believe me." He's sincere, and I put my hand over his other hand resting on his thigh. "Give me two more weeks, and you can go wherever you'd like."

"Two? Why not now?"

"I'm not letting anything happen to either one of you, so until I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure Ciaus isn't a threat, I need you to stay here."

A genuine smile stretches across my face, and it feels good. "Deal." I wrap my arms around Mike and whisper, "Thank you."

.

.

.

"Alec, it's me."

"Hey, me."

"I drove by the gym." Excitement is evident in my voice.

"Bella. What if he would have seen you?" Alec sounds worried.

"It was late. No one was there, but I just needed to feel close to him and to see my new investment."

You mean my investment?" He teases.

I giggle. "Yeah, whatever."

"What about Mr. Protective?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell him about the gym did you? Or that you did a drive-by?"

"No way. But guess what?"

"The suspense is killing me." Alec teases.

"Fine then, I won't tell you the great news about my impending freedom."

"Your what? What are you talking about?"

"Yep. Jasper and I will be free in two weeks."

"I … I don't know what to say. This is good. No, it's great!"

"I know, but what if … you know. What if Edward has moved on?"

"Bella, that boy was so in love with you that I'm sure he hasn't dug himself out of the hole he fell into when you left."

My eyes close remembering that night in the motel and I shake my head to rid myself of the memory once and for all. "I hope so."

"The only thing you should be worried about is if he doesn't think dating his boss is appropriate." I hold the phone away from my ear while Alec's obnoxious laugh rattles my ears.

"Very funny. Now you've given me something else to worry about until then."

"I'm kidding. You'll be the best Christmas present he's ever received."

.

.

.

Mike called this morning letting me in on the good news. His timing was a bit off, taking nearly four weeks to make sure Jasper and I are completely safe to leave the protection of WitSec, which is almost unheard of, but true to his word—WE ARE FREE!

The feeling of true freedom is one I'm not sure most would understand but I do. I don't have to look over my shoulder or be weary of everyone I meet, but most importantly, the man I miss so much is going to get a visit as soon as I can stop running around like a chicken with my head cut off.

Now, I'm rushing around the apartment trying to find the perfect outfit, dry my hair and simultaneously apply a little bit of lipstick to my lips. It's been forever since I've cared what the hell I look like, but today I care. I care so damn much that I haven't sat still for two seconds, and I haven't even had my coffee yet.

Before I leave, I make Jasper lunch because I'm unsure when I'll be home. I had decided as soon as I hung up the phone with Mike to surprise Edward at the gym—a little early Christmas present if you will. I also want to go alone just in case something goes badly and Edward isn't as excited to see the ghost of Forks past.

I take a seat across from Jasper at the kitchen table while he eats. My stomach is in knots, so I don't even want to attempt food, so I talk about what his plans are today while I'm gone seeing Edward.

"I'll play video games." He swirls his fork in the pile of spaghetti I reheated for him and takes a huge bite.

"Good plan."

He says, with a mouth full while he's still chewing, "Maybe Em will be on too."

"It's Christmas Eve day, so he might be busy with family." As I speak those words, the thought occurs to me that Edward might not be at the gym after all—he might be with his family.

"That's okay. When we move back to Forks I can see him again."

I excuse myself to grab a water bottle from the fridge. My nerves are twisting into balls making my stomach worse, and I need to wash down whatever it is that's threatening to come up. Forks? Move back home? It had been home, and even if it had been about a year, it is still home to Jasper.

I take a huge swallow of water and take a few calming breaths. Who knew it would be this nerve wracking to meet up again with Edward. Maybe I should call him first.

"Mom, just go before you chicken out." Jasper eyes me, smiling. He must be a mind reader.

"Oh, shush. I'm nervous."

"Yeah, so get going so you can stop being crazy."

"I'm not crazy." I mock argue.

"Crazy in love." He draws out the word love and crosses his eyes at the same time.

I need the laugh that spills out of my throat and lights the room in happy vibes. I kiss Jasper on the head. "Thanks, ole wise one."

.

.

.

The drive is slow and calm even though the wild last minute Christmas shoppers are whizzing around me, honking at God knows what and driving like lunatics. Not even the crazies can erase the smile on face. It hasn't faltered even once since I fastened my seat belt and left the apartment complex.

The drive is one I have memorized since I have driven it more than I let on to Alec or anyone else, even Jasper. The drive has been almost a nightly thing, and I'm fortunate I haven't gotten caught. But why would I have at midnight. I always tell myself Edward is soundly tucked into his bed, dreaming of me. But that's just something I conjure up to make myself feel better about our situation. Now though, the day is here, no more wonder, no fantasy, no fairytales in my head. This time I will see him.

The gym parking lot is nearly empty, save for the few cars I see behind the building when I turn the corner to enter the lot. I recognize one of the cars—Edwards. It looks perfect, no sign of the damage done on that fateful night. He must have fixed the damage incurred by the chase in Forks. Just thinking about the day I left town sends a whole new flock of butterflies into orbit, and the calm that I had on the way over here has dissipated.

"Breath, Bella." I coax myself as I pull into a parking space. My car faces the street and my head spins as I watch the cars whiz by. "It's all good. You can do this." I take my water bottle from the cup holder, and tip my head back, letting the water wet my dry mouth and then swallow.

"You're being ridiculous." The words fill my car, and I let them sink in.

I cut the engine of the Mercedes and look at the gym through my rearview mirror. I notice a set of lights by the front deskdim and see that my car clock says 12:58, so I hurry out of the SUV, worrying they are closing for the day. My big idea of coming here on Christmas Eve wasn't at all thought out because most places close early due to the holiday, and it seems this place is no different. And the kicker,I should know the hours because I am, after all, the owner.

My boot covered feet hit the ground, and I steady myself in the frigid weather. Wind whips around my body, cooling off my heated skin, so I pull my coat tighter. The weather in Seattle has been exceptionally cold, and I'm not used to the elements considering I'm from LA. Just as the thought of warm sandy beaches and seventy degree temperatures cross my mind, a gust of wind catches my door, slamming it shut.

"Well then, hint taken." I talk to myself, wondering if the Gods of Love are giving me a little shove.

I take my first step toward what I've wanted most these last five months and realize my scarf is caught in the door, yanking me backward. "Ugh." I lift the door handle to release myself and smile when a few cars honk as they pass, obviously witnessing what just happened. But nothing is going to stop me now, so I walk purposefully toward the gym.

My steps are hurried, not because I'm cold but because I want to see Edward—put an end to our separation, but when my gloved hand pulls on the door, it doesn't budge.

"No. No. No." I lean into the glass, cupping my hands around my eyes in order to see further into the gym. There's no movement, no people on machines and definitely no Edward.

It's desolate.

The wind has been knocked out of my sails as well as from my lungs. The reunion I had hoped for will not be. Edward's Christmas gift, in the form of me, will not be presented to its rightful recipient. I can't help but feel let down. I have dreamed of our reunion many times since Mike had told me I would once again be a free woman, and this is not how it was supposed to play out.

I let the wool of my glove soak up the few tears that prick at the corners of my eyes and slowly retrace my steps back to the Mercedes. I don't see the cars whiz by, and I don't hear the wind whip in my ears. I don't even feel the cold wind rush over my skin, and I certainly don't notice my hair twisting into a frenzied mess.

I am defeated, wordless and miserable.

The car is still warm from before, so I sit in silence without putting the key in the ignition. I grip the steering wheel and lean my forehead on my woolen hands.

"Maybe this is a sign." I mutter to myself.

I close my eyes and suck in a deep breath, mustering up enough willpower to make the drive home, to tell Jasper I didn't get to see Edward. I know he will be disappointed, maybe not as much as I am, but he was looking forward to getting our old lives back on track.

I'm sure this will feel like a set back to him because it sure as hell feels that way to me.

**I want to thank my beta Tracy. I couldn't do this without her and I'm sure she knows that considering I drive her crazy with my tenses and flashbacks. Ha! Love you, Twinkie. Xo**

**And humongous thank you's to everyone reading this fic. I love the reviews, recs and positive feedback my story has been receiving. **

**I have one more chapter and then I'll have to mark this one complete. **

**Big Hugs,**

**OhGee xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 11**

The gym is desolate.

The doors are locked, so the holiday has officially started for me. All my buddies are either last minute Christmas shopping for their girlfriends or significant others and then off to celebrations—I envy them like crazy.

I do have options, though; Vickie did invite me to have dinner with her family, but I had politely declined. When the guys lifting—the regulars—overheard our conversation earlier, they chimed in with invites of their own, which again, I politely declined.

My family isn't pleased that we won't all be together in Forks for Christmas this year, but if the weatherman is correct, we're supposed to get hammered tomorrow, so I'm not going to chance the drive. Everyone understands, but my mother ends by telling me, "It's just not Christmas without you." My plan is to chill and eat the deli-roasted chicken and the canned cranberry sauce I bought at the store yesterday and watch a few movies. I even bought Jaws a new friend to play with.

Her name is Bella.

Merry fucking Christmas, fish!

I do one last check of the machines, making sure they are all turned off, and put the towels in the utility room, telling myself I'll wash them tomorrow before grabbing the trash to take it to the dumpster. I didn't realize I'd be this happy to close up early, but I am. Normally, the gym keeps my mind off of my former life with Bella and gives me a much needed break from my memories with her—even though the memories I choose to play in my head are of us dancing to her record player, the one now sitting in my living room on the side table and holding one another close. Those are the memories which tear me wide open. But all the happy fuckers talking about the holiday lately have intensified the ache that has never left my heart. I would give anything to spend the holiday with Bella: lie, cheat or steal just to have five minutes with her. If I were ever granted that opportunity, I would consider myself the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth

I turn down the lights and exit the back door of the gym with the black trash bag slung over my shoulder. The grey sweatpants and Under Armour compression shirt I lift in isn't supplying much warmth on my way to the dumpster, so I hurry, sprinting the rest of the way. I brave the wind and ice crystals now spitting from the sky, cursing the shitty weather and the reason I'm not leaving town today. Our usually full parking lot is empty except for my car and a few employees' from Mighty Wok who park in back, so when I catch movement in the front lot out of the corner of my eye, I slow my pace and take a look at the girl walking toward a very familiar SUV. It stops me dead in my tracks.

I know this girl.

I know the little bounce and the way her sweet hips sway. I'll never forget the details as long as I live.

I ignore the blistering chill burning my exposed skin because it's her.

I am rooted in place. "Vinyl?" I say it like a prayer.

The wind takes my term of endearment, tossing it in the air, sending it toward the heavens—she doesn't hear me. I watch as she opens the car door and situates herself inside. "Vinyl!" I yell hoping she doesn't take off before my brain tells my feet to move—to run to the woman that has ruined my heart in the best and worst possible ways. The trash bag slides from my frozen fingers, coming untied, and I let the wind blow papers and whatnot across the parking lot.

My eyes tear, I know it's not the ice crystals hitting my cheeks, so I wipe hastily at them with my fists, stopping the tears before they start running. I take off, moving so fucking fast toward that familiar Mercedes. Nothing and no one will keep me away from my girl ever again. I have vowed a million times that if I ever have the chance with Bella again that I will fight for her—for us.

When I reach the SUV, I see my love slumped over the steering wheel, trembling. The realization that I'm within arm's length of her is surreal. It takes me a few seconds to process what's going on in front of me. The shaking escalates, and her head dips more toward her lap, making me wonder if she is cold. But when I tap lightly on the window, she lifts her head, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears, which then decide to slide down her cheeks. I can't help myself—I yank on the door handle, ridding myself of the barrier. She turns her whole body toward me after the initial shock subsides and she realizes it's me.

My words are stuck in my throat, but I manage to choke out Baby before I kneel down on the frozen, rocky concrete, pulling her into my arms.

"Edward," she cries, throwing her arms around my neck, hugging me until I'm almost breathless. Rocks dig mercilessly into my kneecaps, but the pain is nothing compared to what's been in my heart for so long.

"I thought…" She doesn't say the rest, but I know.

I'm thinking the same thing and complete her sentence. "I never thought I'd see you again."

The scene is reminiscent of the one back in Forks, the first time I revealed to her that I wanted her. It's surreal, and I don't think it's sunk in yet that Bella is in my arms. I pull away to see the brown eyes I've missed too much and the pretty face that has haunted my every dream—those lips—that mess of hair knotted and tangled from the wind, pieces stuck to her cheeks.

I've missed her. Seeing her again after having thought about her, having etched her into memory, is like a blind man seeing for the first time.

It's a miracle.

My fingers gently smooth the strands of wet hair from her face and both my hands follow to cup her cheeks, bringing her lips close to mine.

She's soft.

I'm gentle.

My hands hold the most precious thing in the world; the effect tingling my palms.

My heart has been starving for this woman, and the mere touch of our lips causes a sob to rip from my chest. I greedily inhale the taste I've missed for so long, breathing her in, never once letting go.

I whisper a mumbled declaration into Bella's mouth, afraid she will disappear, "My dream has always been you, Vinyl. My goddamned dream has finally come true." I inhale, catching a much-needed breath. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too." Her eyes lift to mine. "Tell me this is real. Tell me I'm not imaging you, "she says through puddles of tears. I slip her gloves off, letting them fall onto the concrete.I've missed her soothing touch. Her fingers instinctively rub the scruff along my jaw, and she watches as her fingers glide over my whiskers as if it were the first time she's touched me.

"I'm real."

Her shiver rattles my body.

"And you're cold." I lift her into the SUV, pressing my body to hers through her unfastened coat. Our lips touch again. This time our kiss is much more—tongues remembering what was once a daily occurrence and hearts reconnecting.

"Get in," she demands through a mumbled sob.

I'm afraid to let go. I told myself I would never let go again and in my head letting go of Bella now, just to make the short trek around to the other side of the car, is incomprehensible.

"Fuck this." I reach around the steering wheel, taking her keys from the ignition and pull on her hand.

"Where …?"

Once she's outside, the door shuts angrily from the wind, and I double click the lock on the key fob before scooping her in my arms. "I'm taking you inside."

Bella holds on. She's light as a feather, and I wonder if she's been eating much of anything. Her lips are at my neck and familiar waves of heat fill my heart.

I swear this is a Christmas miracle.

I take the stairs two at a time until I'm at my door. I reach up and retrieve the key I have stashed in the door jamb and put it in the lock.

"I can't believe I'm at your place." Warm lips deliver more kisses to my cheeks and neck. "I've thought of coming here a million times." She hugs me tighter.

"You should have. I fucking missed you, Vinyl."

The lock turns easily, and we are in my small apartment. She doesn't look around when I set her down; there's not much to see anyway. Her head tips up, and she locks her beautiful eyes on me.

"Let me warm you up." I pull her into my chest and encircle her in my arms.

"I'm not cold."

Her fingers are chilly when she slips them up under my shirt, curling them into my back.

"Liar." I smile as she sends chilly waves throughout my body. I kiss her forehead, enjoying the feel even though goosebumps litter my skin.

I have so many questions. Why is she here? Is she still in danger? Where is Jasper?

When our arms relax, I help take off her coat, letting it drop to the floor. I don't know how much time I have, so I don't want to waste it on the little things, like putting it on a hanger and sliding it into my closet. I might not have much time with her so every second counts.

I lead her to my couch, pulling her onto my lap.

"I've missed you, Vinyl."

"You have?" Her bottom lip tucks under her teeth.

"Of course. Would I have dragged you up here if I hadn't?"

Her shoulder lifts into a shrug before she answers. "I thought for sure you would have moved on." She dips her chin looking at our fingers intertwined.

I give her a little squeeze with my hand. "Never."

"Really?"

I nod, putting my forehead to hers. "I couldn't get you out of my head," I whisper as my fingers sweep her hair off her neck. "Or my fucking heart."

"I barely functioned without you." She confesses.

"How much time do we have?"

If Bella's smile is any indication, I think we have some time.

She turns toward me, her legs on either side of my thighs, and is gracious enough to allow my fingers to drift over her curves. Bella's fingers play in the hair above one of my ears as her left hand sweeps my much-too-long hair away from my forehead. I watch as her tongue grazes over her bottom lip and then pinches between her teeth, encouraging my touch. I love how she makes the simplest gestures look sexy as hell.

The valley of her waist and the rise of her hips have me mesmerized. Not even my dreams have been as wonderful as this—the real thing. My thumbs find her hipbones, and my fingers tighten around denim-covered hips. She nuzzles closer; her boobs press against my chest with not even a breath of air between us. My need for her to be underneath my body has me repositioning us until my hand guides her head to the cushions of the couch.

A quiver of air leaves her throat just as my lips meet hers. Breathing her in, savoring everything she is giving me—her love, her presence in my life once again, and the heat of her lips and tongue.

If I can't have her for more than just tonight, it's quite possible I might consume every ounce of her in this moment.

Bella whimpers as our kiss wanes, and I worry something is wrong.

"How long do we have?" I whisper in her ear. My fingers pull at her sweater, giving myself better access to her neck. I nip and kiss a path down to her shoulder, tasting her as I go. Bella's answer is a sweet moan in my ear and a tug of my hair with greedy fingers.

Once her sweater stops my descent I blow on the trial my lips just traveled and watch her lashes flutter when she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"How long?" I ask again.

Bella pauses, her eyes caressing mine. Her breath is only a whisper. "Forever … if you'll have me."

Tears flood my eyes. "Are you serious?"

She nods. "Completely."

As much as I need her physically, I need answers more, so I roll myself from her warmth and lie next to her.

"Please tell me everything. I need to know."I tug on her hip until she's facing me. "I don't think I can concentrate until I know you and Jasper are safe and that you'll never leave me again." I comb through her hair, letting the soft, dark strands sooth my fears.

Her brows pinch together."I'm free." It's as if she doesn't quite believe it yet either.

My hand stops when I hear those words, curling around the nape of her neck, drawing her even closer, until our noses touch.

"What?"

"I'm free." She repeats herself, but this time she smiles.

And those two words will echo in my brain for eternity.

.

.

.

Bella starts filling the voids, telling me everything from the moment she left the motel in Forks. All the months I had wondered where she had been and what she had been doing are accounted for. My questions are answered.

We spend the better part of an hour reassuring one another of safety, love and the need to be together again.

"Pack some clothes and come to my house tonight," she says between kisses and giggles. I haven't forgotten her ticklish spots.

"I should stay here in case the pipes freeze over." I push my bottom lip out to for emphasis, and she shakes her head at me. "Zach, the former owner, warned me that he has issues when the weather turns shitty." I pause and she raises her brows. "I didn't tell you that I'm number one in charge now."

I don't miss her mischievous smile or the fact that she's giggling, and I'm not even touching her knees.

"What?"

"Is your new boss a hard ass?"

I shrug because I don't know.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never met him."

"You mean her?"

"I'm pretty sure Alec is a dude."

"And I'm pretty sure Alec is a cover up."

"A what?" I cock a curious brow.

She nods. "How's that five-year contract treating you?" A huge smile brightens her face, and a playful sparkle plays in the milky brown centers of her eyes.

"No way."

"Way." She sits up, and I follow her lead. She straddles my lap again. "Please tell me you won't have a problem sleeping with the boss." She pauses and shoots me a wink. "Or I 'm selling this place."

"Hell no." I encase her body with my arms, giving her a bear hug. "I have a feeling the benefits will far exceed the ones I've had in the past."

"So will you pack some clothes now? Jasper is probably ready for dinner."

"Yes, boss."

.

.

.

The second Bella and I walk into her apartment, it feels like home. Her scent and the homey feel are there. Jasper takes one look at me, and his face lights up. I wonder for a second if it's the Chinese food tucked in the crook of my arm or the fact that we haven't seen one another in so long that he rushes toward me.

"Hey, Edward." I'm barely inside, and his arms are open for a hug.

"Hey, dude. I've missed you." I pretend to throw some jabs and then put my arm around his shoulder walking us toward the kitchen. "How've you been?"

"We've been all right, I guess."

The look on his face says otherwise.

"Good. I'm glad." I set the food on the table and bring him in for a bro hug. "Hey, thanks for taking care of your mom. I knew she'd be fine with you by her side."

"Yeah, it was nothin'," he says with a proud smile on his face.

A familiar voice sounds through the phone in Jasper's hand. "Hey, Edward." I smile when I hear Emmett's voice. I'm happy Em got his best friend back too. _"_What's up?"

"Nothin', man, just busy getting my girl and this cool dude back into my life." I wink at Bella as she finds her way to the table with drinks in her hand.

"Lucky. When can I see Jasper?"

Bella pipes up and leans closer to the phone. "Soon."

"Really?" Em, Jasper and I reply at the same time. I look at her wondering what she means, and she tells us all at the same time.

"I was saving the surprise for later, but since all three of you are somewhat together right now, I'll let you in on my secret." Bella pauses taking her time. You can practically hear a pin drop, or in this case, Emmett's heavy breathing.

"Alec secured our old house back in Forks. We're moving home."

"Are you serious, Mom?"

"Yes, honey. How could I keep you away from your best friend?"

I keep quiet because I'm bound to the gym, and I am trying to process how this is all going to pan out for me and Bella.

The boys hoot and holler. Jasper walks out of the room giving me enough time to ask Bella a few questions.

"What does this mean for us?" I scrub my hands over my face and take a seat at the table. "I can't leave the gym, and I sure as hell can't live without you again."

"The gym will be fine. We will hire someone to manage it."

"But …"

Bella weaves her fingers through mine. "I have money. We can live together." My eyes dart to hers.

I never thought I'd be a kept man, but losing Bella sounds far worse than her footing the bills for a while until I can figure out work.

"I can see the wheels turning behind those pretty green eyes," she says. "I'm not leaving you here. So either you come with us or I'll tell Jasper our plans are on hold."

My brows pinch while I'm processing everything she's saying.

"That is if you …" She hesitates. "Or if you don't …"

My words spew like a volcano. "No, I do. I want to. I ..."

Bella interrupts. "Then it's settled?"

"But."

"We'll be fine. I promise." She leans over putting her arms around my neck, pulling me close. Her lips are near mine, but she doesn't kiss me yet. "Oh, and Merry Christmas."

Before I met Bella my dream was to open a gym and put my education to good use, but now I'd give up every one of my dreams if it means Bella is back in my life.

Being selfless is what love is all about, and I love this woman more than anything else in the universe.

**A/N:**

**AND this isn't the end because of you sweet lovelies.**

**I have decided to torture Tracy, my beta, with an Epi so that I may give you a little bit more of Edward and Vinyl. Thank you, Twinkie, for always being there for me :) xoxo**

**From the bottom of my heart I appreciate the reviews, follows, favorites and all the LOVE you have shown. **

**XO,**

**OhGee**

*****Coming soon*****

**Twilight Tricks and Treats Contest**

**Check it out on Facebook and on Fanfiction. **

**We have an amazing crew ready to make this an amazing experience for both readers and writers. We will be accepting submissions on September 19****th****. I hope you join us for the fun.**

**The cast of characters:**

**Host**

OhgeeFantasy

**Secret Keeper**

Lvmi4alwyz

**Validator**

EnchantedbyTwilight

**Banner Maker**

Mina Rivera

**Judges**

Beegurl13

Hadley Hemingway

Cejsmom

QuinnLark

PostApocalypticDepository


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**This is the last look into Edward and Vinyl's lives together. Please enjoy. xo**

**A HUGE thank you to Midnight Cougar for pre-reading this chapter. MUAH!**

**Vinyl**

**Chapter 12 – Epilogue**

If you would have talked to me a year and a half ago, I would have told you that I was the most unlucky motherfucker on the face of the planet. Talk with me today and I'll tell you differently.

My new life in Forks with Bella and Jasper had been an adjustment at first because I had never lived with anyone other than with frat brothers. But the three of us fell into a routine and it's turned out better than I ever expected it to be. Who would have thought that this little town full of gossiping assholes, where everyone thinks they know your business, would become my most favorite place on Earth?

Actually, any place with Bella by my side would be my favorite—Forks, Washington just happens to be that place.

.

.

.

"One more lap around, guys," I yell as the boys make their way around the bend in the track. Their groans are loud, and I laugh into my fist, shaking my head. "Emmett, that means you too."

"Gah, Edward. I mean, Coach," he complains. "I need special treatment. Haven't you ever heard of that?" His arms flail in the air.

He should be used to running; after all, I used to force his ass up in the mornings to run with me.

"Yep, and it's not happening." I point with my finger and move my arm repeatedly in the direction he needs to continue while blowing a few short breaths through my whistle.

He groans and shakes his head in my direction. "Ugh…"

When Bella, Jasper and I had moved back to Forks, luck had seemed to be on my side for once. A gym teacher/coaching position had opened up at Forks High for the following school year, and I had been hired on the spot. I had thanked my lucky stars it had all panned out the way it did, otherwise my dick would have fallen off. No kidding. But who's complaining? Yeah, when we had settled back into Bella's former house and Jasper had gone back to school, there wasn't much to do in the winter in Forks, beside make up for lost time.

Bella and I, we had fucked a lot.

.

.

.

I pull Bella in close after she returns to our bed. She has just finished with her motherly duty, making sure Jasper is out the door and on time for school. I can't get my fill of her and my hands won't behave—along with other parts of me. For the past three weeks, this is a daily occurrence. I stay in bed, Bella gets up with Jasper, she returns to our bed and then we make love and don't stumble out of our love nest until around noon.

My kisses are gentle; my lips graze under her ear where she dabs that sweet perfume of hers, which drives me crazy, and my whole being is at her mercy. She's my world—my everything.

I trail pecks down her neck until I reach her delicate shoulder and then back up to her earlobe—my tongue traces the shell of her ear and she hums her appreciation—my cock presses into her side.

"You want me?" My voice is low and sleep-filled. Bella's hair tickles my face when she nods her answer.

"Mmm, good. I want you too." My palms smooth down her arms and over her hipbones until my thumbs blindly hook into the elastic band of her floral boy shorts—the ones she threw on when our alarm went off at six-thirty this morning. I watch with anticipation as I pull them down her legs, like plucking flowers from a garden, a beautiful bouquet at my fingertips—it is bare and prettier than any flower I've ever seen.

"God, you're sexy." Undressing her is hot, but teasing her is fucking arousing.

Bella's eyes flutter until they close as the cotton brushes down her sensitive skin and my nose nuzzles up under her cami—I can't help but place a wet kiss below her belly button.

Her chest rises quick, high, but falls slowly in anticipation; her fingers find their way to the scruff on my face, which she finds sexy, and tickles her nails through it in a soothing rhythm.

"I missed you," she says, trying to pull me back up with her fingers hooked under my jaw. I chuckle and shake my head, letting my lips graze over her pubic bone. She hums.

Bella already knows my next move, so I switch it up a bit. I move until I'm straddling her and sit back on my heels with my palms on her bare stomach under her light blue cami. My hands skim slowly toward her tits, and the fabric bunches until it catches on the swells of her boobs. A crooked smile shows on my face as I play with her perfect tits, jiggling and lifting them with the cami pinched between my fingers, so I can nibble at her cotton-covered nipples.

"Ah," she moans, pressing her head into the pillow when my mouth closes around the first hardened peak. Bella balls her fists into my hair, arching her back, pushing farther into my mouth with each swirl of my tongue. "Yes," she breathes, enjoying the worshiping she has come to depend on each morning and every night when we fall back into our bed.

My hands slide under the cami holding the weight of her boobs, pushing them together and I bury face in them. My cock has been awake since she left me in bed this morning, and now that she's back, it's hard as steel.

With her tits in my hands and her slick pussy grinding into my leg, I'm about to burst. My eyes roll back into my head when she releases one hand from my hair and snakes her arm around my back, scraping her nails lightly along my spine. I pause for a few seconds with my lips pressed into her cleavage, enjoying what she's doing to me, but the need to have her in my mouth again overtakes the moment. I turn my head and take her other nipple in between my teeth and wiggle my jaw back and forth ever so slightly, sending a wave of shivers throughout her body.

She moans, "Fuck," when I alternate with my tongue. "You're, mmm …" She trails off when my fingers slip between her legs and between her folds, forgetting what she was going to say.

Perfection at its finest.

Warm, wet and waiting for me but first, the switch up.

I withdraw my fingers from her pussy, gaining a displeased moan. Her hands pull at my shoulders.

"Getting greedy, aren't you?" I tease.

"Mhmm."

"At least you're honest," I say, placing a kiss on Bella's nose, pushing myself back up until I'm straddling her once more. "Take this off." I tug at her cami, and she wriggles out of it with a little help from me.

I bend down, kissing the lips that whisper all the sexy little things she wants to do to me. I can't believe I ever went months without them—without her.

"I want you," Bella begs, spreading her legs, trying to guide my cock inside her.

"I know," I whisper, encircling her wrist with my hand. She reluctantly releases my dick.

"Now," she whimpers. I love how she can't get enough.

I scoot my way up her stomach and let my dick slide between her tits—my bare ass glides along her torso. Bella's eyes widen as I take her hands in mine and help her squeeze her tits together, gripping my cock in a fleshy vice. My hips pump slowly at first, in between her soft, tight confines and then I pick up speed, fucking her tits like I do her pussy.

Bella doesn't take her eyes off what we are doing. "Oh, my God, this is so sexy," she says.

My sweet Vinyl opens her mouth and stretches her tongue out until the head of my dick taps the tip of her tongue with every thrust. She relishes the taste of me and my God if that isn't the sexiest motherfucking thing I've ever witnessed.

"Ah…" I barely recognize my own voice—strained, overcome with desire. This bird's eye view is better than any porno I jerked off to while Bella and I were separated.

Bella grips my thighs with her hands and lifts her head seeking more. I stop thrusting, so she can suck me farther into her mouth. Her tongue is soft, rolling around my shaft, blanketing my dick in warmth. My head falls back, and my chest heaves, heavy breaths fill the room, and I groan in pleasure. Her sweet mouth is a torturous heaven.

When her cheeks hollow out and her tongue flattens, I have to draw back, or I'll shoot my load. "Not yet." I groan. Somehow she has gained control because she grips my ass and won't let me withdraw my dick.

"Uh, uh." She groans with a mouthful. I don't fight it; instead, I reach around and slide my fingers deep inside her pussy, making sure I graze her clit with the heel of my hand with every move.

After reuniting with Bella, we have had more sex than we ever had during our summer together. This says a lot. Neither of us wants for anything more than our skin to touch and to feel our hearts beating together. It is a total security thing, and we know it. I fuck her hard and love her harder, and she does the same to me.

Bella's mouth releases me just enough to tell me not to stop—and I don't—but I do slip my fingers from her slick pussy. I slowly push my middle finger into her tight hole—something I've never tried before with her.

"Oh. My. God." Her eyes widen at the new sensation and then become dreamy. She's not in pain, although she's tight as fuck. I can't help but think how my dick will feel in place of my finger if she ever lets me try.

"You like this, Vinyl?" My finger pushes farther inside.

"Yes." She nods, letting her head fall to the pillow. "This is—fuck me," she demands.

Somewhere between a whisper and a growl I say, "There's my dirty girl."

Honestly, she's not dirty, but since reconnecting with her, she's been more ambitious.

I obey and scoot down until my cock lines up with her pussy, leaving my finger still deep in her ass. Bella is gorgeous this way; heat slickened, tousled hair, erect nipples heaving in our intimacy. Both our mouths fall open when I push my cock inside her; she's warm and wet, and my dick is hard and hungry.

Quivers of pleasure escape Bella's throat which turns me on even more. I don't take my eyes off her—I couldn't close my eyes if I tried. She's everything to me and I want to watch as I pleasure her.

I leave my finger in her ass as my dick pumps in and out of her sweet pussy. The combination of having both of her holes filled is too much because her legs straighten and she chants, "Oh my God, yes," over and over. It's the telltale sign her orgasm is near and she's ready to topple over the edge. My hand is trapped between her thighs and my finger stills, but I keep my cock buried inside her until I have her screaming my name.

"Ed … ward. Yes. Fucking …" Her voice is strangled. "Yes." The word lingers in her throat until I feel her insides clamp down on my cock and her ass pulsate around my finger.

"Oh, baby. Fuck, yes." I grunt, fucking her harder until I'm spilling my load. "You're beautiful … like this." I can't move. I'm balls deep in Bella's pussy and her body milks every last drop from me. I collapse, chest to chest, nose to nose. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" I ask. I place a kiss on her lips and roll off her, letting my dick slip out as well as my finger, keeping my nose nuzzled into her tangled hair and damp neck.

"I should ask you that question." She turns her face toward me, smiling. "You picked up a new move or two while you were away."

"Are you complaining?" I lean down and kiss her still aroused nipple.

She rolls toward me until her tits press into my chest; her nose tickles my cheek when she shakes her head. "Only if you stop."

"Don't worry, Baby, I don't ever plan to."

.

.

.

"I knew one day Jasper would be my bro." Emmett fist pumps and gives me a huge smile.

My elbow rests on the desk. "Technically, he will be your second cousin-in-law." I pause, my eyes looking up toward the ceiling, trying to figure out the logistics. "I think."

"Whatever he is, I don't care. I'm calling him my brother." Emmett plops his ass down on the couch in my office.

"Don't say anything, 'kay? I'm trusting you to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, sure." Emmett pecks at his phone. "I'm texting Jasper now to see if he wants to spend the night at my house Friday."

"Good thinking."

Emmett is my gym proctor, and even though he's family, he's become one of my best friends. I've been talking to him for several months about asking Bella to marry me. He thinks it's a great idea and tells me Jasper will be happy too. I hope so because I'm not going anywhere. Bella is my girl, and I had sworn I'd never let anything come between us again.

"What do you have planned?" Emmett asks. His phone pings. "Jasper says he's down for Friday."

"Good." I nod. One less thing I have to worry about. "I'm not sure how I'm going to ask her. I think I'll just wing it."

"Remind me to never ask you for romantic advice," Emmett teases.

"Are you sure about that? I see how you look at that new girl, Rose. And she bats her eyelashes at you through her pink, horned-rimmed glasses." I wink. "I bet you'll be begging me for advice before the Sweetheart Dance in a few weeks."

"Her sister, Alice, told Jasper that Rose thinks I'm hot." He waggles his brows.

"Easy, killer. You'll still need to know how to treat a lady."

"From what I've heard, she's no lady," he says with a straight face.

My eyes widen, and I'm slightly disturbed by his response. "What?"

He chuckles. "Just kidding. Her dad is a pastor."

"And now I'm even more scared."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I shake my head, ridding myself of the thought of fourteen-year-old Emmett with a girl—a naughty, potentially rebellious one. "Your dad did give you the talk, right?" I'm genuinely concerned and curious. He's not my kid, and I don't want to be the one giving the birds and the bees talk.

"If you can call it that." Emmett blushes. "It was awkward, and I never want to hear that ever again."

"I hear ya." I busy myself with shuffling papers. The thought of Emmett doing the dirty has me flustered.

"I'm gonna get outta here. The bell rang a few minutes ago." He stands to leave.

I didn't even hear the bell because my head was filled with disgusting images. "Hey, thanks for being my wingman Friday."

"No, prob."

Emmett leaves, and I lean back in my chair, taking a deep breath. Shit is getting real. I'm about to ask the love of my life to marry me, and if she says yes, I'll be a father of a teenager. "Lord help me," I mutter to myself.

.

.

.

Aunt Esme offers to take Bella to Port Angeles for lunch today and then shopping. I had already asked off last month for today so I can prepare. I'm cooking our favorite meal and then surprising Bella with a dessert and a diamond. For the last few weeks, it seems pretty cut and dry, but now I'm losing my mind trying to figure out how I'm going to be ready for Bella at six o'clock tonight.

I take my phone out of my pocket and text Esme.

**Text me when you're on the way home. - E**

It takes her a few minutes to respond.

**Quit stressing. We are at Victoria's Secret right now. It will be another few hours before I have her home ;) - Esme**

**I'm afraid I might burn the Alfredo - E**

**LOL! Stop. You'll be fine. I'm sure food will be the last thing on her mind. The little things she's taken to the dressing room proves my theory. - Esme **

**This is weird. You're my aunt and I feel violated right now. :0 - E**

**LOL. Okay, sweetie, I'll have her home at six and not a minute before. - Esme**

**Thanks. - E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella's favorite pink Gerbera daisies are in a vase on the dining room table, along with her china plates. I Google the correct placement of the silverware and then quickly position it all accordingly. I should have ordered pizza and rented a movie, but I want this to be romantic, even though I'm not sure I'm accomplishing the feat. I set wine glasses on the table at the top right of the plates and step back, admiring the table. I feel like Martha Stewart.

When I'm satisfied with the table, I jog up the stairs to our room to get dressed. The faded blue jeans and the white button down dress shirt I am wearing will surely impress since she's used to me in athletic gear most of the time. I leave the top few button undone, pat some cologne on my face and then jog back down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare our meal.

I have the volume on the record player turned high enough so I can hear over the boiling Fettuccine and Alfredo sauce I have simmering on the stove. A crusty loaf of French bread is warming in the oven, and a bottle of wine is in the fridge. I lean both palms on the edge of the countertop and survey the huge mess I've made in the kitchen. I sigh. I don't want Bella to think she's living with a slob, so I start rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Periodically, I take swigs of my Crown and Coke because, frankly, I need something a little stronger than the Pinot I'd bought at the liquor store this afternoon.

I'm not paying attention to time because, honestly, I'm in the zone—I don't know how Bella pulls off cooking and cleaning like it's no big deal—so I don't hear when Bella steps in through the garage door.

"Hey, sexy." Her chest presses against my back and her arms wrap around my waist.

"Holy shit! You scared me!" I grab a towel and wipe my hands before turning around in Bella's embrace and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You look handsome." She runs her fingers down the buttons on my shirt. "And it smells delicious in here."

My hands settle on Bella's hips. "Thought I'd surprise you with dinner."

"Hmm. I like this new domestic role you've taken over."

"Oh, no. I'm not taking this over. I'm not sure how you do this every day."

Bella giggles. "I do it so we don't starve."

I pull her in close and nip at her neck with my teeth. "Who needs food?"

Bella throws her head back laughing and then stops abruptly. "Edward, I think something's burning."

"Shit!" I let go of Bella and take large strides toward the stove. When I lift the lid of the pot I notice my once creamy white sauce is now brown. "Fuck." I stir the sauce and watch as bits of black appear. "No, no, no." I take the pot and remove it from the burner and turn to Bella. "This was not in the plans."

Bella moves to the refrigerator and opens up the door. "We can make more." She holds up a stick of butter offering to help me.

I shake my head.

"No? How about we order pizza?" She places the butter back in the fridge and walks toward me. "You know, it's the thought that counts. I love that you tried fixing me dinner." Her hand rubs up and down my back, consoling me.

"I just wanted tonight to be special."

"My nights are always special when we're together."

"You're perfect. You know that?" I kiss her nose. My plans for dinner are now ruined so I take her up on her offer to order pizza. "You want the usual?"

"Yep, lots of veggies and get the meaty one too for you and Jasper."

"He's spending the night with Em."

"Mmm, naked pizza night then?" She raises her eyebrows and wiggles them.

"Hell yeah."

Bella puts her arms around my neck, and I grasp her ass in my hands, lifting her until she's straddling my waist. I sway us both to the music, and it happens to be the song she loves the most, Everlong. She leans her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck, and the love and joy I feel is exploding inside me. "Hey," I whisper, setting her down on the countertop, and I swear her brown eyes look deep into my soul. "I have a question for you."

"Thin crust."

I shake my head and chuckle to myself. "It's a little more important than crust."

Her hands cup my cheeks. "Yes, I love you."

"You're getting warmer." I lean in, brushing my lips over hers.

Bella's hands find my hair, pulling me in even closer. Our tongues touch and our lips dance. My heart beats wildly in my chest from the kiss and this woman in my arms, and from my failed attempt at being romantic. This is not at all how I planned on tonight going, but somehow it all seems perfectly right. I deepen our kiss. One hand holds her neck while the other wraps around her back. Bella's heels dig into my thighs, holding me in place, but there's no need; I'm not going anywhere. Our chests are melded together and there's not a single bit of space between us, which seems fitting. Nothing will ever come between us ever again.

Bella releases my lips and trails kisses to my jaw. "Mmm."

"Vinyl?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her lips still over my stubble and she pulls back, looking me in the eyes. "What did you just say?"

I pull her off the counter, so she's standing before me, and I kneel down on one knee. This really isn't the place I had intended to ask the most important question of our lives. But somehow things just happen when you least expect them to—like finding your soulmate who happens to be the mother of your cousin's friend, in a rinky-dink little town off the beaten path. I look into Bella's big brown eyes as they gloss over with tears. "I said, how would you like to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

Bella combs her fingers through the hair above my ears and puts her forehead to mine. "I've never been more certain about anything in my life." Tears trickle from the corners of her eyes. "Yes. A million times, yes."

I tilt my chin up, and our lips meet. "I love you so much, Vinyl, don't cry."

Bella shakes her head. "They're good tears." She slides down until she's on her knees. I grasp her waist with my arms and stand us both up, but her feet don't touch the ground and I twirl her around. "I love you, Edward," she says, happiness and giggles flooding the space around us.

"I love you too." My lips find her neck breathing her in. "I love you too."

.

.

.

The euphoria of our engagement never subsided that night. Neither one of us remember me fumbling with the ring box, the bread setting off the smoke detector, Bella ordering pizza, me popping the cork to champagne instead of wine, or making our way up the stairs to the bedroom. But what we do remember is how we made our beautiful daughter, Ever Marie Cullen, and how she came into the world nine months later on Thanksgiving Day.

*****The End *****

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who followed and favorited this story and who left such amazing reviews. I hope you will keep these two close to your hearts and remember that with love anything is possible. **

**XOXOXO,**

**OhGee**

**Last, but definitely not least, thank you, Tracy, for always being there for me and giving your honest opinion. I may debate some of what you say, but I do appreciate the effort and input and the love you show me on the daily. **

**You are my beta extraordinaire, my Twinkie, my Dork, and one of the best friends I could ever ask for. **

**THANK YOU! **

**Gee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE HALLOWEEN CONTEST I'M HOSTING**

******TWILIGHT TRICKS AND TREATS CONTEST******

**follow us on:**

** AND/OR FACEBOOK**

**Accepting entries on Saturday, September 19, 2015**


End file.
